Por una novela
by Cinthya Baggins Took
Summary: Teen!Lock AU. Sherlock está en su palacio mental y John se pregunta que aspecto tendrá el pelinegro dentro de ese dichoso palacio. Johnlock. Referencias a The Hobbit. Un poco de drama no le hace mal a una historia de niños. -Finalizado-
1. El Hobbit

/Aclaro que es un Teenlock AU, es decir, me baso en el aspecto del Sherlock y John de la serie de la BBC -osea, un joven Benedict (14 años) y Martin (15 años)- Si, John es un año mayor. /

_**Disclaimers: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, los personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y esto está basado en la Serie "Sherlock" de la BBC. Los personajes de "The Hobbit" pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien. Yo solo hago uso de ellos solo como hobbie y no gano nada haciéndolo.

_**Advertencias (editadas)**_**: **Eventual JohnLock** /** Contiene Spoiler del libro "The Hobbit" -por ende de las película-

* * *

Por esas casualidades, el joven Sherlock Holmes; el joven genio y antisocial de la escuela se había hecho amigo de la estrella del deporte de la escuela, John Watson tras averiguar quién había adulterado su equipo deportivo. Sebastián Moran había desatornillado la multifuncional haciendo que John se cortara el ligamento del brazo izquierdo. _"Envidia"_ dijo Sherlock, que había sido la razón. Moran fue desligado de la institución y John quedó invalidado para realizar deportes hasta dentro de un par de años. Sherlock y John habían empezado a pasar tiempo juntos, y todos molestaban al rubio porque se juntaba con ese chico raro, a él no le importó, disfrutaba de su compañía y le había sido muy amable por haberlo ayudado con su accidente. Así habían pasado un par de meses en la forjaron una envidiable amistad.

Estaban en la habitación de Sherlock, su habitación era el doble de la de John y su casa ni que decir.  
Sherlock estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, habían pasado horas desde que estaba allí, en su sillón con sus manos juntas apoyadas en su mentón. John había ido a buscar algo para comer, había ido al baño, había hecho su tarea y ahora revisaba los libros de la repisa de Sherlock cuando recordó algo, dejó el libro donde estaba y se acercó al pelinegro, sentándose a sus pies y observarlo ensimismado.

-"¿cómo te imaginas allí?- el rubio sabía perfectamente que cuando Sherlock estaba en su _'palacio mental_', como lo llamaba, se abstraía de la realidad y perdía la noción del tiempo, pero su pregunta salió de lo más profundo de su mente. Misteriosamente, y a pesar de que le había hablado antes sólo esta vez pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos,

-"¿Cómo dices?"- le miró con sus profundos ojos que cambiaban de color según el clima -ahora estaban completamente azules-.

-"¿Cómo te imaginas a ti mismo dentro de tu 'palacio mental'?"- le miraba directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el azul.

-"Yo solo soy yo… no sé."-dijo ceñudo, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. El rubio se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Cuando yo no puedo dormir por las noches, me imagino a mí mismo como Bilbo Bolsón."- dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-"¿Y él quién es?"- preguntó interesado el pelinegro, inclinándose un poco.

-"¡El hobbit!" –respondió levantando los brazos y sonriendo pero el más alto solo arrugó más su cara. –"La novel a de J.R.R. Tolkien"- le explicó dándole pistas pero ahora Sherlock apretó los labios. –"¿Jamás lo leíste cuando más pequeño?"-eso ya le era extraño, pero al ver la cara que puso su amigo se dio cuenta que no –"No importa…"- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-"¿Es una novela fantástica de magos y esas cosas?"- preguntó el pelinegro con un poco de desdén.

-"Si… son seres que no existen… no es nada, no importa, de seguro te parecerá aburrido"- Ahora jugaba con sus manos, incómodo. –Ya creo que debo irme- dijo ahora mirando el cielo arboleado con un bello tono rosado.

-"Y Bilbo… ¿es un hobbit?"- Sherlock se había interesado en el tema al ver a su amigo tan interesado. John asintió -"¿Y que es un hobbit?"

-"Son una especie más bajita que los enanos y que viven en agujero en la tierra que son sus casas"-explico un poco pensativo.

-"¿Y para que te imaginas como él si en tu imaginación puedes ser tu mismo?"-.

John lo vio extrañado.

-"No lo sé… es más emocionante ser otra persona, además él vive muchas aventuras junto a unos enanos y elfos… es más divertido." –trataba de explicar el rubio.

-"Mhn… ¿y tienes aún el libro?"- preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Sí, está en mi casa" –dijo divertido, riendo por lo bajo.

-"Préstamelo y lo leeré y te diré si te viene el personaje. Para entender también eso de sentirse identificado con alguien más"- dijo levantándose de su sillón y ayudando a John a levantarse. Este se dejó hacer y se acomodó la mochila.

-"Te parecerá aburrido"- aclaró el rubio.

-"Lo sé"- respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)  
¿algún comentario?


	2. Una amistad

(_**Disclaimers y advertencias**_ en el primer capítulo)

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraron durante la hora del almuerzo, como se les había hecho costumbre en una terraza larga al lado de la biblioteca de la escuela.  
Sherlock ya estaba allí, recostado en la banca con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas y apoyadas en su mentón. Esa era su clásica postura la cual todos se habían acostumbrado, creyendo primero que estaba rezando.  
John se le acercó sonriendo, le intrigaba inmensamente como su amigo podía llegar a ese nivel de concentración. Le colocó el libro en el vientre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por el contacto. El pelinegro lo miró ceñudo pero al ver que era su amigo ablandó la mirada.

-"Llegas tarde"- le demandó mientras se sentaba y tomaba el libro para hojearlo. Lo analizó tomándole la medida "_Es corto_", pensó; revisó las hojas "_Están rasgadas y huele a humedad, debe ser antiguo y lo han leído mucho_", dedujo. Cuando llegó a la última página vio una dedicatoria escrita con una bella letra manuscrita y unas pequeñas manchas de humedad "_lágrimas_", finalizó.

-"No importa, ya estoy aquí"- sentándose junto al pelinegro. Sacó un sándwich de su mochila -"hoy es de pollo y abocado, ¿quieres?"- ofreciéndole la mitad. Sherlock le dio una mirada con desdén y siguió aún hojeando el libro.

-"No, gracias. Dame mi barra de avena"- ordenó sin levantar la mirada del libro. El castaño bufó y sacó una barra de avena y chocolate y se la extendió. Hace unas semanas su hermana había hecho y le dio al pelinegro para que las probara, desde entonces ha tenido que llevarle una barrita todos los días, pero anda trayendo más por si a su amigo se le antoja.

Así estuvieron en silencio por media hora, John disfrutando su sándwich y Sherlock mordisqueando la barra mientras leía el libro llegando hasta el capítulo 5, "Acertijos en las tinieblas", cerró el libro y bostezó. El castaño se limpió las migas del chaleco.

-"¿muy aburrido?-dijo sonriéndole.

-"Un poco."- dijo guardando el libro en su morral. -"ya debo ir a clases" - se levantó -"Hoy me recogerá mi hermano ya que tenemos 'cosas que hacer' - hizo un gesto con los dedos de entre comillas- "Si quieres te podemos pasar a dejar a tu casa"-

-"Claro"- también levantándose y acomodándose la mochila.

-"Pero esta vez no te atrases. Él es muy pesado en cuanto a la puntualidad, más que yo"- le advirtió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-"Pasa a buscarme a mi salón si quieres que sea más puntual" - bromeó, empezando a caminar junto al moreno, este solo le miró con arrogancia y John solo rió -"Sherlock yo..."- tomándole de la manga del chaleco para detenerlo, este se volteó y le observo intrigado -"Quiero que cuides mucho ese libro... significa mucho para mí". Musitó soltándole. Sintió esa mirada penetrar en su mente, ahora estaban grises como el cielo de esa tarde.

-"Descuida, lo haré. Entiendo"- brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora de medio lado. Luego siguió su camino.  
Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas clases.  
Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en la portería esperando el automóvil de Mycroft.

-"Entonces ¿tu hermano está en la Universidad?"-preguntó nervioso, Sherlock asintió. John solo le había visto tres veces durante sus visitas continuas a la casa de su amigo, y esta sería la primera vez que pasarían más de 20 minutos juntos.  
Un auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos y el moreno se subió con toda confianza seguido por un ansioso rubio.

-"Buenas Tardes, hermanito. Buenas tardes, John"- Dijo Mycroft desde el asiento del conductor mirando por el retrovisor- "¿Que tal la tarde?" - preguntó pero el menor no contestó nada, solo miró por la ventana, el rubio le miró extrañado pero contestó.

-"Bien, gracias joven Mycroft. ¿Seguro no es molestia que me vaya a dejar?" -preguntó jugando con sus manos

-"Para nada, todo lo contrario. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo las coordenadas de tu hogar. Llegaremos en un rato"- Dijo haciendo andar el auto.

La tarde transcurrió más callada de lo normal. Dejaron al rubio en su casa y se retiraron.

-"Hermano..."-habló dudoso el pelinegro. Su hermano le prestó atención por el retrovisor -"Cuando eras más pequeño ¿leíste 'El Hobbit'?" -

-"Si, lo hice. Pero es una historia fantástica, no me agradó mucho. ¿Porqué preguntas?"- Su mirada estaba puesta en el camino, doblaron y continuaron un una extensa calle, del cielo empezaban a caer diminutas gotitas.

-"John me lo ha prestado, para él significa mucho"- dijo sacando el libro para retomar su lectura.

-"Veo que ese amigo significa mucho también para ti, de otra forma no leerías algo de ese contexto"- dijo medio sonriendo. Le pareció interesante que su hermanito tuviera un amigo, un confidente, una persona en la que depositara su confianza. Sherlock abrió un poco los ojos dándose cuenta de las palabras de su hermano.

-"Si, creo que tienes razón"- se sonrojó levente y continuó su lectura.  
Quince minutos más tarde, el auto entraba al Palacio de Bunckingham.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Protección

_**Disclaimers & Advertencias** _en el primer capítulo

* * *

Al día siguiente se volvieron a encontrar como de costumbre a la hora de almuerzo. Solía ser así ya que al primer descanso Sherlock tenía un permiso especial para utilizar la sala de ciencia y John aprovechaba para conversar con sus amigos de su clase. Cuando tenía que estudiar para algún examen se iba a la sala de ciencias y estar tranquilo en compañía del moreno.  
Cuando llegó John, se encontró con Sherlock leyendo el libro, terminando el capítulo 11 _'En el umbral'_, este levantó la vista del libro fijándose en el rubio, este tenía un golpe en la cara, una fea hinchazón medio rosada y morada. John no le miraba a los ojos.

-"¿Que sucedió?"- guardó el libro en el morral y se le acercó al rubio. Sherlock era unos centímetros más alto que John. Le tomó con delicadeza el rostro y este seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. -"¿quién te hizo esto?"- susurró con preocupación.

-"Sebastian..." -dijo desanimado.

-"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"- dolido Sherlock se sentó en la banca invitando a John a su lado. Este lo hizo.

-"No sacaba nada... ya lo había hecho. Lo dejé así... Aunque Harry se enfadó conmigo por no devolverle e golpe"-bromeó.

-"Pero ayer te dejamos en tu casa..."- le miró aún preocupado -"a menos que... saliste"- entre cerró los ojos analizando la cara de su amigo -"Saliste a comprar... Harry te envió a comprar al mini marcket." - Vio a John sonreír de medio lado, alzó su mochila y sacó una barra de avena y se la extendió, Sherlock la tomó y le observó las manos -"Fuiste a comprar los ingredientes de estas cosas, cuando volvías te encontraste con Sebastian en el camino y te golpeó. Caíste y te raspaste las palmas de las manos, es obvio que no le devolviste el golpe ya que tus nudillos están intactos.

-"¡Muy bien, Sherlock Holmes! Realmente me fascina cuando haces eso, deduces y concluyes cosas. Eres increíble"- Ahora sí, con un brillo diferente en sus ojos avellana, John le miró directamente a los ojos, el día había alumbrado y los ojos de Sherlock tenían un una mezcla entre azul y verde, sonrieron. -"Me dijo que por tu culpa lo habían echado del colegio, que ahora su futuro como esgrimista estaba perdido, que agradeciera que no estabas allí porque te hubiera dejado varias marcas en tu cara. Sí, me golpeó y caí. Estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeándome pero un chico que iba pasando por allí lo detuvo. Me amenazó que me cuidara y esas cosas."-dijo sin darle importancia sus palabras.

-"Eso es estúpido. Me echa la culpa a mí, siendo que él mismo cavó su tumba. Él te dañó y lo sigue haciendo. Harry está en lo correcto, debiste devolverle el golpe."-se acomodó en la banca cruzándose de brazos.

-"Bien bien, para la próxima lo haré, aunque..."-se detuvo masajeándose el hombro -"La caída me ha dejado el hombro adolorido. Creo que tendré que pedirle a Greg que me salve de nuevo"-bromeó. Sherlock lo miró extrañado.

-"¿Quien es Greg?-

-"El chico que me ayudó ayer, creo que de no ser por él, ahora estaría en el hospital"- bajó la mirada.

-"No seas idiota John, no creo que Sebastian hubiera llegado a ese extremo."- bufó- "A demás, de ahora en adelante, nos iremos juntos quieras o no, si tienes cosas que hacer le pediré al chofer de mi familia que nos lleve. Pero lo que me parece raro es..."-dijo llevando su mano a su mentón -"Porqué está Sebastian aún en Londres..."-miró a John dudoso, este arrugó la cara.

-"¿Por qué dices eso? Es normal, es una ciudad libre"-

-"Es este caso, mi querido John, no es así. Sebastian estaba acá por una beca, él es de Liverpool. Eso es bastante lejos, y según sus antecedentes él ya había hecho algo muy parecido en Manchester, solo que no fue tan grave como lo que te sucedió a ti."- dijo con normalidad.

-"¿Como sabes todo eso, pequeñin?"-se burló el rubio -"En serio que a veces me llegas a intimidar"-rió, sonrojado. Sherlock se giró para quedar mirándole de frente.

-"John, aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes"- le miró fijamente.-"Bueno, este será un caso interesante."-metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular, tecleó y lo volvió a guardar.

-"Está bien...te creo."- Tomó su mochila y sacó un sándwich -"Hoy es lechuga y atún, ¿quieres?"- dijo ofreciéndole la mitad. El pelinegro lo miró con obviedad y John rió. -"¡Tenía que intentarlo!"- Sherlock negó divertido. Le agradaba que su amigo se preocupara por él y ahora él debía compensarlo. Este mordisqueó la barrita de avena mientras John saboreaba su sándwich.

Horas más tarde John guardaba sus libros en su casillero y llegó el moreno junto a él.

-"Veo que esto del guarda espaldas iba en serio"- mientras se acomodaba la mochila

-"Estuve avanzando en tu dichoso libro"- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho su amigo. -"¿Realmente preferirías estar en tu casa bebiendo té todo el día y fumando tabaco?- tenía su morral cruzado sobre su pecho y tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-"A decir verdad... a veces me gustaría ser tranquilo y no tener grandes preocupaciones"- confesó un poco avergonzado. Ahora caminaban fuera del colegio.

-"Eso sería aburrido John... ¡aburridoo!"- dijo alzando un poco la voz en la última palabra. El rubio lo miró, era increíble como su amigo podía ser tan inteligente y a la vez tan berrinchudo.

-"¿Cierto? también creo que sería aburrido... Pero sería cómodo. Por eso es genial Bilbo, porque pasó de tener una vida tranquila a una llena de aventuras, conoció gente y... bueno, no te arruinaré el final"-

-"No estés tan seguro, el final no es tan impredecible"-  
Caminaron durante diez minutos para tomar el metro, en el metro son 20 minutos hasta la estación donde vive John. Así después hay que caminar unos 10 minutos más hasta llegar su casa.

-"Sherlock, tengo miedo de que Sebastian te haga algo a ti."- confesó el rubio casi llegando a su casa. Una pequeña y hogareña casa.

-"Lo sé. No te preocupes, un poco más tarde me pasará a buscar el chofer."-dijo entrando sin más a la casa de John antes que él.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás a comer algo acá?"- preguntó John subiendo a su habitación.

-"Podría decirse"-ambos entraron y Sherlock se recostó en la cama su amigo- "¿Tienes más barritas de avena?"-

-"Si, toma"-le extendió su mochila -"Busca allí."- se volteó a su guarda ropa y sacó un buzo, se volteó y vio que Sherlock había vuelto a su lectura, dudó un momento, pero fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa. '_No es que me dé vergüenza cambiarme de ropa frente a un hombre... estoy acostumbrado hasta a ducharme pero... él es Sherlock'_ pensó un sonrojado John.

* * *

Nuevamente Gracias! :)  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Ah! Gracias a la srta _hayden1989 _y a _MochirinaxRitsu_ -gracias por el chocman(?)-por sus reviews! :)


	4. Sentimientos

¡YEY! ¡Gracias por leerme! :D no puedo creer que exijan que estos dos pequeños tengan algo xD! oh god.  
Espero les guste la actualización, intentaré seguirlo lo antes posible :)

_**Disclaimers & Advertencias**_: En el primer capítulo.

Enjoy!

* * *

John volvió a la habitación pero Sherlock no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Ordenó las cosas para el día siguiente de instituto, separó la ropa limpia de la sucia y la echó a lavar, preparó té y colocó algunas galletas dulces y saladas en una pequeña canasta y lo llevó a la habitación.  
Cuando volvió Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana -que daba directamente a la entrada de la casa- en su clásica postura de sus manos juntas bajo su mentón.

-"¿Aburrido?"- preguntó el rubio, dejando la bandeja con las cosas sobre la cama.

-"Un poco. No estaba."- se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama. -"Estaba pensando en que mañana podrías ir a quedarte a mi casa." -dijo recibiendo la taza de té que le extendió John. -"Ya que mañana es viernes te podrías quedar hasta el domingo, así cuidaría de que no te sucediera nada malo y no me aburriría tanto en las clases de violín." -bebió un sorbo de té. El rubio se puso un poco nervioso.

-"Eso sería mucho tiempo en tu casa, ¿tus padres no se enfadarán? No quiero molestar."-su mano tambaleó un poco.

-"No seas ridículo, ellos nunca están en casa. Mycroft, por lo que sé, tiene cosas que hacer este fin de semana así que se quedará en el centro de Londres. Estaré solo y me aburriré ¿me quieres aburrido?"-preguntó con cierto aire de superioridad.

-"¡No es eso!... es solo que... bueno"-cerró sus ojos pensando unos segundos -"Le preguntaré a mi mamá cuando llegue."- siguió bebiendo té y comiendo galletas.

Continuaron conversando hasta que se oscureció, entre tantas cosas John le había empezado a hacer cosquillas a Sherlock y terminaron tendidos sobre la cama -ahora desordenada- aún haciéndose cosquillas, en un momento estuvo el moreno sobre el mayor, tratando de sostenerle las manos con una de él, la camiseta del rubioo se había subido un poco y con su mano libre le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. John no había reído así hace mucho tiempo y Sherlock jamás en su vida. Pero en un momento muerto, aún en esa posición se quedaron mudos, mirándose. Sherlock con su mano apoyada en el estómago del otro, sintiendo la su piel suave que de apoco se ponía como piel de gallina. John tragó saliva cuando Sherlock trazó círculos con sus delgados dedos. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y sus rostros ardían. Mantenían sus miradas. John lamió sus labios instintivamente y Sherlock siguió cada movimiento de la boca de este, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. El moreno continuó acariciando la piel subiendo un poco más y juntando un poco más sus cuerpos, el rubio no hacía nada para soltar el agarre. En ese momento, cuando el moreno se había acercado lo suficiente, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar haciéndolos saltar de susto, separándose con rapidez; se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar su teléfono que estaba al otro lado de la habitación en el suelo. Había salido disparado en uno de esos ataques de cosquillas.  
Contestó.

-"¿Si?... está bien."- estaba de espaldas a la cama, guardó su teléfono en el morral aún nervioso por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás, jamás había sentido eso antes. El rubiose había sentado en la cama acomodándose la ropa.

-"¿Que tengo que llevar?"-balbuceo mirando la espalda de su amigo. Esto siquiera se volteó.

-"Ropa para cambiarte."- se cruzó el morral -"Debo irme... perdón por dejarte solo".-caminó a la salida de la habitación

-"No te preocupes... mi mamá está por llegar"-lo siguió con la mirada -"Hasta mañana"-

-"Hasta mañana"- dijo desde la puerta. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y salió de la casa. John se levantó y miró por la ventana como su amigo cerraba la reja del ante jardín. El pelinegro levantó la vista y vio a su amigo, sonrieron sonrojados, Sherlock levantó la mano despidiéndose y John hizo lo mismo. Sherlock entró al auto y se fue.  
El rubio se tiró en su cama, agotado, jamás había estado así con un amigo, menos con Sherlock, se acomodó y se percató de que su cama olía a su amigo, un olor a perfume muy ligero, cerró sus ojos y recordó a su amigo sobre él, con sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos totalmente depositados en él, con los labios entreabiertos. Su corazón latió rápido _'¿Que me está pasando?'_ pensó.

-"Heeeey! Te estoy hablando hace rato, querido"- dijo su mamá desde la puerta de su habitación. -"¿Estas durmiendo?"-se acercó a su hijo. El menor la miró completamente rojo. Su madre se sentó a los pies de cama -"¿Te sientes mal?, tienes la cara caliente y los ojos llorosos"-preguntó preocupada -"¿aún te duele ese golpe?- le acarició el rostro. John agradeció la caricia.

-"No mami"- la abrazó -"Estoy bien"-le dio un beso en la mejilla -"¿cómo te fue en el hospital?"

-"¡Agotador! pero bien, mi amor"- le sonrió -"¿Qué me vas a pedir?"- le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados

-"Maaaami... "-le alegó- "Pues.. Sherlock me invitó a pasar el fin de semana con él en su casa"-sonrió.

-"Ahhh ¡ves! Yo sabía que me pedirías algo..."-se le tiró encima haciéndole cosquillas, rieron juntos -"Veo que son muy amigos, y después de habernos ayudado con lo de tu accidente, veo que es de confianza... claro que puedes ir"-se levantó de la cama - "Voy a ir a comer algo ¿me acompañas?"- preguntó extendiéndole su mano.

-"¡Té!"-exclamó entusiasmado.

* * *

Como siempre! Acepto todo tipo de críticas, opiniones, comentarios y ánimos, así como tomatazos y Chocman! :)  
(Los chocman son unos biscochuelos rellenos con manjar y bañados en chocolate que hay acá en Chile, por si alguien me quiere dar uno(?))  
Gracias Tuty y a JawnBloggerHolmes :)

Cariños! Cinthya.


	5. Dilemas

Noohhh que rabia :c no he podido continuarlo tranquilamente porque primero: no he tenido tiempo, y segundo: cuando al fin tengo tiempo no me salen las ideas de la mente! Agrs! Actualización pequeña. Lo otro, me estoy sintiendo mal conmigo misma porque no he podido terminar la idea principal del fanfic. Pero así y todo no me molesta para donde va el fic. De todas maneras, como dicen por allí, todos los caminos llegan a Roma. Solo un poco de paciencia.

(_**Disclaimers y advertencias**_ en el primer capítulo)

* * *

Esa mañana estaba emocionado, había vuelto a usar su bolso deportivo, el que se había llenado de polvo desde hace un par de meses al no ser usado.  
Guardó lo esencial.

-"Pareces niñito de 10 años así de emocionado"-bromeó Harry mirándolo desde la puerta de su habitación.

-"¡Peeeroooo jamás he dormido en la casa de Sherlock!" - dijo ya con su bolso listo acercándose a su hermana -"¿vamos?"- sonrieron y bajaron a la primera planta, donde los esperaba su madre.  
Suelen irse los tres juntos hasta el centro de Londres donde la madre de John trabajaba como enfermera en el Saint Bartholomew's Hospital, su hermana estudiaba en un instituto de artes escénicas y él claro, en una institución privada. A diario se sentía orgulloso de su familia. Su madre trabajaba mucho, su hermana estudiaba y trabajaba hasta tarde y su padre, que en paz descanse, les dejó un buen seguro. Él, por su parte había conseguido la beca para estudiar en su instituto de "señoritos" como le llamaba; allí la mayoría eran familias de muy buenos recursos y unos pocos tenían beca como él, a cambio de eso debía obtener buenas calificaciones, a demás al ser bueno en los deportes les había traído premios al instituto pero sucedió lo del accidente, el colegio debió hacerse cargo de gran parte de la responsabilidad y le dio a John una beca completa hasta que terminara sus estudios allí. Algo bueno que le haya traído ese trágico accidente.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, el día estaba bastante nublado.

Al primer receso una pequeña Sara esperaba a John en la puerta de su salón.

-"¿Cómo estás del golpe?"-preguntó la chica pelirroja. John la conocía ya que era compañera de clases de Sherlock y habían cruzado palabras en más de alguna ocasión.

-"Mucho mejor, gracias".- dijo tocándose el moretón. -"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-le sonrió. John era bastante popular con las niñas pero no les interesaban mucho en realidad.

-"Pues... quería saber cómo estabas y bueno..."- la chica se acarició el cabello nerviosa -"Quería decirte que hace tiempo te encuentro atractivo y quizás... algún día de estos podemos salir... es decir, si quieres"- a la niña le brillaban los ojos y su voz temblaba levemente.

-"Ah..."- el rubio se quedó sin palabras "-Mhn... sí, claro"-sonrió sonrojado. -"Yo veré algo que hacer, gracias"- dijo tomándole la mano con gratitud. La niña rió nerviosa y se retiró. John no subía que hacer, no podía ir donde Sherlock a contarle, no después de lo que había pasado el día anterior así que decidió terminar su receso junto a sus amigos del grado.

Las nubes cubrían completamente el cielo amenazando con llover.  
Sherlock esperaba a John en su casillero.

-"No creo que podamos comer fuera hoy"- dijo con su espalda apoyada en los casilleros.

-"Podemos ir al casino"- dijo acercándose.

-"O podemos escaparnos..."-dijo con malicia.

-"¡Sherlock!"- exclamó sorprendido -"No podemos hacer eso... Yo no puedo hacer eso"-bajó la cabeza un momento apenado. Se le acercó más, quedando frente a frente -"Aunque me muero de ganas por hacerlo"- susurró pasando sobre Sherlock para poder abrir su casillero. El moreno pudo sentir el aroma del shampoo del rubio gracias a la cercanía.

-"Vamos dentro de la biblioteca entonces"-

-"Allí no se comer, está prohibido"- dijo haciendo ojos de perrito. El moreno se acercó al oído del otro.

-"Allí no se pueden hacer muchas cosas y sin embargo lo hacen"- susurró. John no pudo evitar sonrojarse drásticamente. Sherlock lo notó. Esperó a que su amigo terminara de guardar sus libros y le tomó la mano obligándolo a caminar tras él.  
Pronto llegaron a la terraza y la lluvia comenzó lentamente, entraron a la biblioteca riendo _'por poco no llegamos'_ pensó John.  
Dentro encontraron a una adorable señora recepcionista.

-"¡Oh, querido Sherlock! que gusto verte por acá, y con tu amiguito. Solo por favor no hagan ruido, hay muchos intentado estudiar" -comento feliz la señora, brindándoles una cálida sonrisa. Sherlock solo sonrió. Dentro estaba mucho más caluroso, así que dejaron sus abrigos en los percheros y fueron al segundo piso, al sector de misterio.

-"Así que ¿este es uno de tus escondites?" dijo en voz baja. El lugar era extremadamente cómodo. Eran repisas repletas de libros y colchones cuadraros donde poder sentarse. Sherlock se sentó y espero a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

-"Acá he pasado bastante tiempo..."- dijo pensativo -"he visto y escuchado de todo... he pensado y encontrado respuestas... pero lo que nunca he hecho es dormir..."- respiró profundamente. El rubio nuevamente en el día se había quedado sin palabras.

-"Puedes hacerlo si quieres"- susurró. Sherlock le miró con obviedad y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de este, quedando recostado a lo largo del sillón. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-"Algo te incomoda, algo sucede..."-susurró el pelinegro-"Algo pasó que te incomoda, no, te tiene tenso, nervioso."-colocó sus manos juntas bajo su mentón aún mirándolo fijamente, el castaño debió la mirada -"Te delatas solo..."-

-"Es algo sin importancia..."-dijo sonrojado.

-"Claro que lo es"- mantenía la mirada fija. El rubio sonrió.

-"Creí que ibas a dormir"-

-"No, mejor descansaré los ojos."-dijo cerrando sus hermosos orbes que hoy estaban grises. John se molestó con él mismo, no podía mantener sus inquietudes a salvo de su amigo, era demasiado obvio y este adivinaba todo.  
La tarde pasó sin penas ni glorias, ambos chicos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones sin antes un llamado de atención de Mrs Hudson, la bibliotecaria; ésta se dio cuenta que John había estado comiendo al ver miguitas en su chaleco.  
John estuvo ausente durante lo que quedaba de clases. Antes le habían gustado niñas pero nunca le había importado tanto como ahora. Ahora él tenía a Sherlock, su mejor amigo que le provocaba lo mismo que las niñas que le había gustado. Y ahora aparece una niña bastante linda interesada en él. Tenía tres dilemas. El primero: Estaba sintiendo cosas por su amigo, algo que no debía ser ya que eran hombres; segundo: una niña al fin se interesaba en él sentimentalmente y no porque fuera una estrella del deporte; y tercero: jamás ha besado a nadie.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo :) Hermosas críticas constructivas e incentivos (?)  
conste que cobraré esos chocman x'D


	6. Apreciación

Solo puedo decir, no me arrepiento de nadaaaa! :) ENJOY!

**_Disclaimers & Advertencias_:** En el primer capítulo.

* * *

Mycroft los había pasado a recoger ya que debía ir a casa por unos archivos y luego volver al centro, de esa manera estaría seguro de que nada malo le pasara al protegido de su hermano.

-"¿Todo bien, pequeños?"- preguntó el mayor, atento continuamente del camino.

-"Todo bien, gracias joven Mycroft."-John sonrió feliz, le gustaba la majestuosidad con la que hablaba el hermano de su amigo. Sherlock terminaba el último capítulo del libro, _'La última jornada_.  
Así, el silencio se hizo cargo de lo suyo hasta la casa de los Holmes, ésta cuatro veces más grande, con un extenso jardín con terrazas para descansar, ventanales y rosales. Mycroft sacó los archivos de su oficina y se retiró dejando a los chicos solos, excepto por la ama de llaves que era prácticamente un fantasma en la casa.  
Corrieron a la habitación de Sherlock a dejar los bolsos. John moría de hambre. Comieron galletas y jugos y la noche llegó de inmediato.

-"Así que... ¿Clases de violín?- comentó el rubio mientras trataba de hacer una torre con naipes en el suelo alfombrado de su amigo.

-"Si... Hace seis años que practico, soy demasiado bueno, pero mis padres insisten en que vaya nivel por nivel. Si continúo así, jamás conseguiré tener mi concierto solista antes de los 18."- comentaba frustrado. Sherlock realmente amaba tocar el violín y su concierto era todo lo que quería. Un escenario para él solo, aunque fuera sin público.

-"No te preocupes"-le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos -"Tu sabes que eres bueno y eso es todo lo que importa"- le brindó la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-"Estas en lo correcto"- también sonrió. -"Ahora... ¿me contarás que abruma tu mente?"- preguntó sentándose frente a John, del otro lado de la torre de naipes que ahora caía por una falla en el pulso del rubio.  
Bajó su cabeza rendido.

-"¿Cómo te das cuenta de esas cosas?" - preguntó sin ánimos.

-"Observar y razonar son dos constantes en mi vida que no puedo dejar, John. La gente suele mirar pero nunca observa, jamás se da cuenta de los pequeños detalles, esos que revelan la situación."- dijo juntando sus manos, yemas con yemas.

-"No quiero hablar de eso ahora"- bajo la mirada mientras ordenaba los naipes.

-"¿Por qué?... Bilbo no evade las conversaciones, él va directo al grano."-desafió. El rubio se sorprendió.

-"Pero yo no soy Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado"- pronunció con pena.

-"No, menos mal."- Sherlock sonrió y su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

La habitación de Sherlock era amplia e iluminada, estaba en el segundo piso con un ventanal que daba al balcón. Tenía dos grandes roperos de cuerpo entero y baño privado a demás de un gran librero que ocupaba toda una pared.  
John se sintió sofocado, aún no podía pensar con claridad y decidió salir al balcón. Siquiera tomó su abrigo. Sherlock había ido al baño y cuando se estaba lavando las manos se cortó repentinamente la luz. Se sorprendió pero no le dio importancia, '_la_ _tecnología suele fallar'_, pensó el moreno. Salió de baño y sintió una brisa congelada, el ventanal estaba completamente abierto. A penas y se acostumbraba a la oscuridad; sacó el celular del bolsillo e ilumnó su camino hasta el balcón. Allí encontró a John temblando de frío.

-"No seas idiota, John. Entremos"-dijo tomándole el brazo pero este se resistió y se quedó en su lugar.

-"M-mira S-her-erlock"- su voz temblaba, hacía demasiado frío pero el cielo abría de vez en cuando y dejaba ver una luna completamente llena y amarilla, daba la impresión de que estaba más grande de lo normal. -"E-es hermo-mosa"- balbuceó, abrazándose a sí mismo para calentarse.

-"No me interesa, vamos dentro" - ordenó.

-"Que n-no te-te interese n-no sig-gnifica que, que no lo p-puedas apre-ciar"- dijo tembloroso el rubioo. Sherlock podía ver su rostro en esos fugases filtros de luz que daban las nubes, sus ojos brillaban hermosos. El pelinegro se rindió y abrazó a su amigo por la espalda, cruzó sus brazos por el torso del mayor y se apegó lo más que pudo para transmitirle calor. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro izquierdo este, rozando levemente sus risos con la oreja de John.

-"Si, es hermoso"- susurró, tirando todo su aliento cálido en el cuello de su amigo. John se tensó al contacto, pero se dejó hacer ante el calor, incluso tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas y entrelazó los dedos jugando para calentárselas.

-"Se siente bien"- cerró sus ojos y suspiró. El calor de sus cuerpos contrastaba agradablemente el viento helado en su rostro. Repentinamente su corazón latió con fuerza. -"Sherlock yo..." - su rostro enrojeció -"Yo aún no he dado mi primer beso"- admitió -"Eso es lo que me preocupa"- aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, solo que ahora con fuerza por la vergüenza. Sintió en su cuello como se formaba una sonrisa en su amigo y un gemido ronco.

-"Yo tampoco he dado el mío"- Sherlock continuaba mirando el cielo. -"No tienes que preocuparte por eso..."

-"¿Tú crees?"-

-"Creo que está bien, si no has encontrado a la persona correcta"- jugó con sus manos. John ladeó un poco su rostro hacia su izquierda, tocando su mejilla con la de Sherlock.

-"Creo que encontré a esa persona"- admitió con su rostro caliente. -"Quiero que... quiero que seas tú."- dijo moviéndose entre los brazos de Sherlock; sin deshacer el agarre, se volteó para quedar de frente, a penas y se veían sus ojos brillantes. El moreno lo tomó de la cintura y lo apegó más a él. John alargó sus manos hasta el rostro de su amigo y tocó los labios de éste, estaban helados y secos, se relamió sus propios labios como acto reflejo, Sherlock hizo lo mismo, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sintió al pelinegro descender hasta él, lentamente. Sus respiraciones se fusionaron y sus labios se juntaron, fue un ligero roce a principio y se alejaron unos centímetros, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones agitadas, estaban ansiosos, se volvieron a juntar esta vez con más pasión, sus corazones latían fuertemente. Movieron sus labios juntos, se separaban y juntaban, ambos completamente inexpertos. En un punto John abrió un poco la boca y su lengua tuvo vida propia. Lamió los labios de su amigo y este también lo hizo. Sus vírgenes lenguas se juntaron provocándoles una ligera electricidad por sus espaldas, una sensación de éxtasis se adueñó de sus cuerpos y ya no eran toques inocentes, ahora era un beso completamente apasionado, presionando, mordiendo y lamiendo.  
Cuando John ya no resistió más, se separó, tragando saliva -que ya no era solo suya- con dificultad. Suspiró satisfecho, ya no tenía frío.

* * *

Lo dejo hasta aquí porque mueeeero de sueño ;A; Mañana trabajo pero no quería dejarles sin actualización :)  
Espero, sin duda alguna de que les haya gustado.  
Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios 3 De verdad que me llenan.  
PERDÓN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA! Hago lo posible -usando google chrome y buscando palabras en sn google para no equivocarme- No tengo buena gramática y nada :c  
Espero se entienda lo que quería expresar :)  
Espero lo sigan! Y nada, Gracias por leerme :)  
Buenas noches... en mi caso -_-


	7. Solo Nuestro

Perdón la horrible actualización! :c No he estado bien ni de ánimo ni de salud.  
Ánimos para uds que leen, sé que muchas veces uds también la necesitan :)

_**Disclaimers & Advertencias**_: En el primer capítulo.

Aún estaban abrazados, aún John tenía sus ojos cerrados y aún sentía su rostro caliente. Se sentían un poco mareados, extasiados.

-"Eso estuvo bien"- susurró Sherlock, quien mantenía fuertemente abrazado a John desde la cintura, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus alientos chocaban.

-"Si... estuvo... excelente"- suspiró.

-"Ahora no te sentirás nervioso con Sara"-  
El rubio se tensó notablemente y abrió sus ojos de golpe pero no vio nada. Bajó su cabeza apoyándose en el pecho del más alto.

-"¿Cómo sabes lo de Sara?-

-"Se le notaba hace mucho, incluso desde antes de tu accidente. Tú estabas nervioso por algo y me lo revelaste, a demás de que después ella no dejaba de hablar en clases con sus amigas de 'que tan tierno habías sido con ella'"- soltó su mano derecha para tomarle el rostro al rubio y levantarlo, bajó unos centímetros el suyo y juntó sus frentes, rosando sus narices. -"No tienes de qué preocuparte" -habló detenidamente -"Me agrada el hecho de que me hayas elegido, y esto será algo que nadie nos podrá quitar."- a John se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su corazón latía rápidamente, su primer beso no fue nada desagradable a demás fue con su mejor amigo y realmente correspondido. Pestañeó varias veces para que sus lágrimas no cayeran.

-"Gracias, Sherlock"- susurró y seguido le dio un espasmo. El frío se hacía notar nuevamente.

-"Vamos dentro"-sonrió el pelinegro.

-"¿En qué habitación dormiré?"- preguntó mientras cerraba el ventanal.

-"Conmigo en mi cama, por supuesto."- Dijo alumbrando la habitación con su celular.

-"¿Estas bromeando?"- preguntó sorprendido. Se habían besado y ahora dormirían en la misma cama.

-"No, así era desde el principio, solo que no te lo había dicho" -dijo con naturalidad mientras se cambiaba el pijama en la oscuridad.

-"¡pero tu casa es enorme! ¿No podías dejarme en alguna habitación de invitados o mínimo un colchón a parte?- no tenía cabida para lo que estaba pasando. Era ilógico.

-"Podríamos..."- dijo ya con su pijama, las palabras de su amigo le hirieron, realmente no se había preocupado por darle otro cuarto a John porque... ¡era John! Bajó su cabeza pero el rubio no lo notó -"las habitaciones de invitados están en el primer piso" - se acercó a John que siquiera se había puesto su pijama -"¿quieres que vayamos?"-

-"No en realidad... pero no creí que quisieras dormir conmigo en la misma cama" -admitió- "creí que no te gustaba que invadieran tu espacio personal"-

-"No, no me gusta, tu eres la única persona a la que le he permitido tocarme"- su voz sonaba completamente normal.

-"Eres muy especial, Sherlock Holmes"- dijo dándose la vuelta para tomar su bolso y sacar su pijama. -"me cambiaré, no me alumbres"- dijo nervioso.

-"Como quieras"- caminó a su cama.

-"A propósito"- dijo en la oscuridad desde el otro extremo de la habitación. -"¿porqué se ha cortado la luz?"-

-"No tengo idea, es primera vez que sucede."- se acostó -"Despreocúpate"- dijo con su rostro alumbrado por su teléfono, tecleó y presionó '_enviar_'. John se acostó junto a él dejando un considerable espacio entre ellos.

-"¿Qué hora es?"-

-"01:17 hrs"- contestó guardando su celular bajo la almohada quedando a oscuras. Todo era silencio excepto por la respiración de ambos.

-"¿Que te ha parecido el libro?"- preguntó el rubio.

-"Mucha fantasía para mi gusto"- rió un poco. -"Pero muy honorable la amistad de la que habla el libro"- eso hizo sonreír al John.

-"Es cierto..."- bostezó.

-"Pero me hubiera gustado que ahondaran más en la personalidad de cada enano"- se quejó.

-"¿Tú crees?"-sus bostezos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

-"Si... Pero me gustó mucho que le dieran tanta importancia a la música..."- su voz sonó mas despierta- "¡Me imagino que el estilo de la música de los enanos era tan o más distinta a la de los Elfos! Así como los trasgos tenían sus letras mucho más agresivas, ohhhh, no sé, creo que hasta podría darles música a esas letras..."- John se despabiló al escuchar a su amigo tan entusiasmado.

-"¿Es idea mía o te ha gustado la idea?"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Componerles música... hasta tu tono de voz suenó distinto."-

-"¿Desde cuándo te fijas en el tono de mi voz?"- John se sonrojó en la oscuridad.

-"Hay que fijarse en los detalles..."-dijo el rubio, tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo.

-"Idiota"- rió bajito.

-"¡No! tú idiota- dijo, golpeando a Sherlock con su pié bajo las sábanas. Así comenzaron una guerra de piñiscos y manotazos, desarmando completamente la cama. Cuando se cansaron estaban sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, uno junto al otro. John extendió la mano y tomó la de Sherlock y la apretó con fuerza. Tomó aire y cuando iba a hablar todas las luces de la habitación y de la casa se encendieron, quedando ambos enceguecidos.  
Se levantaron y rieron al ver las sábanas en el suelo, el cobertor al revés y los almohadones en a los pies de la cama. A Sherlock le llegó un mensaje de texto.  
Se volvieron a acostar y no hubo más palabras hasta el otro día.

El primero en despertar fue John, a penas y había podido dormir esa noche, se sentía nervioso pero ha la vez protegido por su amigo. La noche anterior había estado llena de emociones. Vio en la mesita de noche un hermoso reloj tallado en caoba. Eran las 09:48hrs, para ser sábado se había despertado temprano. Tenía conciencia de que su amigo era realmente problemático para levantarse en las mañanas así que no se molestó en tratar de despertarlo. Simplemente se quedó allí observándolo dormir. Estaba de lado justo hacia él, su rostro estaba relajado, incluso figuraba una sonrisa, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, se veían secos, su piel pálida contrastaba con sus negros cabellos en su rostro, su pijama era una polera piqué con botones, estaba abierto y dejaba ver su pecho, éste era aún más blanco que su rostro. John nervioso extendió lentamente su mano hasta rosar levemente el labio de su amigo, pasando a llevar la nariz de este haciéndolo estornudar y despertándolo.

-"mmhnn"- gruñó aferrándose más a las sábanas y envolviéndose como un bollito destapando a John. Hacía frío en el ambiente, el rubio se enojó y forcejeó por el cobertor. Así pelearon por cinco minutos hasta que ambos cayeron de la cama, Sherlock sombre John, tapados por el cobertor. Rieron.

-"Muero de hambre"- balbuceo el rubio y Sherlock comprendió que ya era hora del desayuno.

Gracias por leer ! Gracias por los Reviews y las críticas constructivas.  
Gracias Fura por el apoyo :) Buenas Noches, en mi caso.  
Cariños, Cinthya.


	8. Reflejo

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

**_Disclaimers & Advertencias_:** En el primer capítulo.

* * *

El desayuno estaba servido en un gran comedor, había gran cantidad de dulces y cosas para agregarle al pan.

-"¿Siempre comes así?"- John estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de comida en la mesa.

-"¿Comer?"- dijo sarcástico.

-"Oh... verdad"- dijo sirviendo té en ambas tasas. -"¿A qué hora tienes clases de violín?"-

-"A eso de las 11:30..."- bebió de tu té -"hasta las 13:00hrs, luego es hora de almuerzo. Esta casa tiene muchos horarios aburridos y monótonos. Siempre es así."-

-"Eso es bueno, en mi casa a veces simplemente no almuerzo porque me da flojera cocinar o como pan con mermelada y duermo toda la tarde o leo... Estoy solo hasta la tarde cuando llega Harry y vemos alguna película o ella estudia. A veces me junto con los chicos de mi barrio y jugamos rugby football. No tener horarios creo que te termina mal criado jeje"- narró mientras le untaba mermelada de frutos rojos a su tostada.

-"Tú tienes muchos amigos..."- su voz sonó nostálgica. John se dio cuenta de eso, que Sherlock hablara así no era normal. Cosas estaban pasado entre ellos, su amigo era más... 'Humano' desde que se habían empezado a juntar. -"Debe ser realmente molesto tener que hablar con tantas personas y aprender tantos nombres"- continuó bebiendo.

-"Eres un idiota Sherlock Holmes"- dijo tirándole migas de pan. -"¡No puedes ser tan infantil!"- continuó llenándole el pelo con migas, el moreno solo lo miraba.

-"¿Estás satisfecho?"-

-"Si... Pero... Realmente no hablas con muchas personas, ¿eso está bien?"-

-"Para mí sí, me ahorro muchas molestias, otras veces he intentado hablar con los demás, pero a ellos realmente no les gusta escuchar la verdad... como que son unos tontos o que son unos cínicos."-

-"Pues a mí tampoco me agradaría que alguien a quien no conozco me diga así"-

-"Yo te lo digo y no te enojas"-

-"Si lo hago, pero no le doy importancia, así eres tú a mi no me molesta."-

-"Entonces los demás son unos intolerantes."-

-"Si, eso es verdad..."-

Terminaron el desayuno y fueron al estudio a esperar a la profesora de Sherlock.  
Era un salón que se encontraba justo bajo la habitación de Sherlock en el primer piso, con un extenso librero, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín, muy iluminado, un hermoso piano de cola y un juego de sillones antiguos; uno largo para tres personas y dos individuales ubicados al rededor de una mesita. El salón tenía muchos adornos, todos notoriamente antiguos.

-"Cuando te aburras puedes ir a mi habitación"- dijo sacando el violín de su estuche.

-"Lo sé"- dijo sentado frente a su amigo. Mirando cada movimiento. Sherlock lo miró confundido.

-"Arrogante"-

-"Un poco"- miraron unos segundos y se rieron.

-"La verdad John...debo confesar que... "- El moreno no pudo terminar su frase ya que llegó la ama de llaves.

-"Joven Sherlock, Madame Adler ya está aquí"- Detrás de ella venía una mujer de mediana edad, de mediana estatura, con traje estrecho haciendo notar su figura, cabello castaño muy oscuro y tomado, blanca y labios pintados rojos y ojos grises y delineados.

-"Buenas tardes querido Sherlock"- Dijo acercándose al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La ama de llaves se retiró indignada "_aprovechándose así de un niño_" pensó. -" Veo que hoy tenemos compañía"- Sherlock no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. John se había sonrojado "**Es hermosa**" pensó el rubio.

-"Hola, mucho gusto, soy John Watson, un amigo."- dijo levantándose de su asiento, nervioso.

-"Bien pequeño John Watson, espero no te moleste que te quite a tu novio por un par de horas"- dijo sacando partituras de su maletín. John se sonrojó y Sherlock solo sonrió mientras afinaba el Violín.

-"No, nosotros no somos... no"- el rubio no podía formular palabras.

-"Tranquilo, querido" - Dijo sin más la mujer.

Desde allí fueron unas interesantes clases teóricas para John; observó, escuchó y comprendió cosas que jamás se le hubieran pasado por su mente.  
Lo último que hizo Sherlock durante su clase fue interpretar "The promise Land". Irene decía: _"Dejo que mis estudiantes interpreten lo que ellos quieran al final de la clase, eso hace que apliquen lo aprendido y que a la vez lo disfruten, sintiéndose a gusto con lo que interpretan. Siendo ellos mismos, siendo uno con su instrumento y expresando lo que con palabras no pueden"._

John pudo ver a Sherlock completamente desconectado de todo. Más que cuando lo vio dormir. Irradiaba otra energía, sintió como si su amigo le estuviera revelando su alma. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que él se diera cuenta, pero Irene si lo hizo.

-"Muy bien querido Sherlock. Eso ha sido todo por esta semana. Sabes que si necesitas algo me puedes llamar"- Dijo guardando sus cosas. -"Ahora... no estén haciendo cosas de adultos"- advirtió. Sherlock la miró con indiferencia, como lo hizo durante toda la clase.

-"Adiós srta Adler, un gusto conocerla"-dijo e rubio extendiéndole su mano, ella se la tomó.

-"No querido, el gusto ha sido todo mío"- Le sonrió y se retiró no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Sherlock. Este no hizo nada por detenerla ni mueca de mal estar. El rubio le miró un poco confundido.  
Estaban solos en el estudio. Sherlock ordenaba sus papeles.

-"Creí que yo era la única persona que te tocaba"- dijo John, sin pensar. Sherlock se volteó. -"Yo... eso... eso me dijiste"- se llevó una mano a la cara y miró hacia otro lado.

-"Perdón."- el moreno había olvidado por completo a su profesora, ella era tan extraña, unos días era extremadamente simpática y otros a penas y le dirigía la palabra durante la clase. Sucedió que justo hoy andaba más cariñosa de lo normal y él no hizo nada para detener el contacto.

-"No... Es decir... no"-el rubio estaba confundido. ¿Celos? -"Es cosa tuya"- caminó a la puerta -"Estaré en tu habitación"- y corrió al segundo piso.  
Sherlock se quedo en blanco, lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar nuevamente su violín del estuche y tocar. Nada en especial, tocó como se sintió.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus review! :D Me animan muuucho mucho :)  
si ud pasa, lee y le gusta el fic puede dejar Review, sería hermoso 3 sino, dele fav(?) asdf xD  
La canción que interpreta Sherlock es esta: /watch?v=Bwpvp7ji0tQ  
Nos leemos! sonría!  
Cariños, Cinthya :)


	9. Smaug

John entró en la habitación de Sherlock pero no cerró la puerta. Se lanzó a la cama de su amigo -que ya estaba armada- y escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada.  
_"Que rayos está pasando conmigo... ¡yo saldré con Sara! Eso es todo, saldré con Sara, Sherlock seguirá siendo el idiota que es, pasaré mas tiempo con Sara y Sherlock pasará más tiempo solo y besaré a Sara y él... ¡será besado por su extremadamente atractiva profesora!_"- millones de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Estaba muy sonrojado. "_Así es como deben ser las cosas_".  
De repente escuchó una melodía, esta era tan pacífica como apasionada, las notas eran largas y altas, a veces bajaban pero volvían a subir. Así estuvo un rato escuchando, sintiendo... tratando de comprender.  
No lo soportó más. Se armó de valor, empuñó las sus manos y volvió al estudio, allí estaba el moreno aún tocando, dándole al espalda a la puerta y mirando por el ventanal. Corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda como lo había hecho el otro la noche anterior, haciendo que dejara de tocar.

-"Lo siento Sherlock... soy un impulsivo."- se aferró fuerte. Sherlock colocó el arco en su mano izquierda junto al violín y lo bajó, su mano libre la posó sobre el brazo de John que cruzaba su torso.

-"No entiendo la situación, no sé como sentirme."- habló detenidamente -"Pero, debo decir que lo que pasó con ella es netamente ocasional y profesional."- John se sonrió. "_Que tonto soy_", pensó el rubio y soltó el abrazo. Sherlock se volteó. -"Hace un rato te iba a decir que..." - no pudo terminar ya que la ama de llaves entró en el estudio.

-"Joven Sherlock, el almuerzo está servido."- y se retiró.

-"Uf... Realmente son rigurosos con el horario"- dijo el rubio mirando el reloj de péndulo al lado de la puerta. Sherlock solo levantó los hombros y guardó cuidadosamente el violín.

El almuerzo fue servido en el mismo comedor anterior. Comieron crema de tomates, Riggatoni Alfredo y flan de Toffy.

-"¡Ohhhh Dios... estuvo todo tan delicioso y abundante! - exclamó John sentándose en la terraza del jardín. Sherlock se sentó junto a él.

-"Te contentas con demasiado poco"-

-"Puede ser"-dijo, acostándose a lo largo de la banca, apoyando su cabeza en la sien del moreno.

Sherlock lo dejó. - "Tengo cosas que pensar"- dijo mirándolo a los ojos hacia abajo.

-"Ve, estaré aquí"- respondió mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos.

Sherlock se mentalizó, pestañeaba con menos frecuencia, mantuvo su vista fija en un punto neutro, respiraba lenta y profundamente. Sherlock se transportó a su Palacio Mental. Allí podía encontrar todo, soluciones, escapes, planes. Aún mantenía en su cabeza las palabras de su amigo... ¿Cómo se veía a sí mismo? Era solitario, podía ser un mago... _"Que estúpido me siento_", se dijo. Eso de la magia no existe, son solo ilusiones; cosas que la mente crea. ¿Un enano? No, él era mucho más sabio que un enano, no. ¿Un Elfo? Eso era más como él. Una belleza física que se alzaba a la de cualquiera, una inteligencia vinculada con la sabiduría... pero ellos eran aburridos, demasiado tranquilos, demasiado pacíficos. ¿Humanos? él ya era humano. ¿Hobbit? ¡No! Que abrumador era para él. No podía verse reflejado en ninguno de los personajes de ese dichoso libro "_quizás en otro tipo de libro_" se dijo a sí mismo "Q_uizás solo soy yo, no es necesario ser otra persona ni cosa ni nada, ser yo mismo, mi apariencia"-_

John se había dormido, pasaron un par de horas y despertó incómodo, la posición en la estaba no era del todo cómoda pero había podido dormir bien. Su amigo estaba con sus manos juntas bajo su barbilla, aún estaba en su palacio.  
No quería molestarlo así que solo se levantó pasándose los dedos por sus ojos, desperezándose. El menor respondió al acto y volvió a la 'realidad'

-"¡Perdón! no quise desconcentrarte"- dijo acomodándose la ropa.

-"No, está bien"- hizo una pausa dudoso -"John... Hace un rato te iba a decir que... "-nuevamente no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la ama de llaves apareció por el ventanal.

-"Joven Sherlock, el Joven Mycroft está al teléfono, dice que Ud. no ha contestado su celular"-

-"Oh... Gracias."- dijo levantándose y entrando a la casa. John se quedó allí sentado esperando, consultó su reloj, eran casi las 17hrs. El cielo se estaba nublando, lo más probable es que pronto comenzara a llover. -"John ¿quieres ver una película? Sé que a ti te gustan esas cosas"-

-"Claro, estaría bien. También quiero té" -sonrieron.

Primero fueron a la habitación de los padres de Sherlock -"Mi madre tiene una gran colección de películas, tal vez encontremos algo"- dijo el moreno, entre todas escogieron 'El pianista'.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que la quiero ver, sé de qué se trata y sé que me dará pena"- le comentó el rubi a su amigo.

-"Entonces, ¿quieres ver otra cosa?, a mi en realidad me da igual"-

-"No, si la quiero ver ahora contigo"-

Fueron a la habitación del menor, esta tenía una pequeña tv con un dvd, el cual claramente, rara vez ha sido usado. La película duró dos horas, John tuvo los ojos llorosos la mitad de la película y al final muchos gemidos ahogados.

-"Que pena todo eso... las guerras, las torturas, las muertes..."- sollozaba el mayor, desde la cama de su amigo. Sherlock guardó el disco en su caja y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-"Eres demasiado empático, así fueron las cosas y lo más probable es que así sigan siendo"- le dijo.

-"Pero no puede ser que la gente sea tan mala, tan cruel"- dijo mirándole a los ojos. La habitación estaba alumbrada solo por la luz de la mesita de noche de Sherlock; esta era muy tenue y amarilla. Sherlock sintió un nudo en el pecho al ver a su amigo tan dolido. Alargó su mano hasta la cabeza del rubio y lo acarició, un contacto leve y sutil, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Existe gente cruel, mala, que hace cosas solo para su beneficio sin importarle las consecuencias, tú mismo te diste cuenta con tu accidente. Pero a la vez, también habrá gente buena, que luche por la vida y sin conflictos. Es el equilibrio de la vida"- le dijo de la forma más confortable posible.  
John tragó dificultosamente. Sherlock realmente le estaba brindando una confianza ciega. Aunque tenía los ojos llorosos le brindó una sonrisa sincera. Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió como si el aire entre ellos fuera más pesado. Sherlock, que aún mantenía su mano en la cabeza de su amigo lo tomó firmemente y lo atrajo hacia él; su corazón también latía con fuerza. Mantuvieron las miradas y luego a medida que se acercaban los fueron cerrando lentamente. Sus labios se juntaron tal y como lo hicieron la noche anterior, esta vez con más confianza y firmeza. Sus labios se movían juntos. John tomó la ropa de su amigo para atraerlo más a él, profundizando el beso. El moreno lo tomó de la cintura. Sus cabezas se ladeaban acomodándose. Las manos del mayor se movieron sobre las ropas de su amigo instintivamente, así también las del menor subieron y bajaron por la espalda del mayor, masajeando levemente.  
Se separaron trabajosamente sin deshacer netamente el contacto.

-"¿Esto se nos hará costumbre?"- susurró el moreno.

-"Ah... Yo..."- el corazón del mayor latía aún con fuerza y su rostro estaba completamente rojo -"No lo... sé. ¿Te gusta?"-

-"Sabes que si algo no me gustara no lo haría"-

-"Entonces... ¿te gusta?"-

-"John."-

-"Claro... obvio"-

-"John yo..."- Sherlock no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar; Mycroft. -"Dime... sí, claro. Me lo traes mañana, de acuerdo. Gracias".- y cortó. John se había estirado en la cama de su amigo, somnoliento. Su amigo lo imitó, acostándose de lado quedando de frente el uno con el otro.

-"¿Que me has querido decir durante todo el día?"- preguntó el rubio, tomándole la mano suavemente a su amigo y entrelazando sus dedos. Sherlock se sonrojó y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

-"Es... que... Yo jamás en mi vida había tenido un amigo... alguien con quien conversar ni sonreír. Jamás me había reído tanto. Es extraño, es como si yo ahora no... No fuera el mismo."- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo"- hizo notar John, entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Mo sé... Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, esto de los sentimientos... La soledad me protegió durante mucho tiempo. Ahora estás tú conmigo... no quiero darte esa responsabilidad. No quiero sufrir.- admitió.

-"Entiendo..."-dijo apretando más su mano -"Pero te prometo, de todo corazón que no quiero dañarte"- levantó su otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla -"Si estoy aquí ahora, y estoy haciendo lo que hago es porque realmente quiero hacerlo. Tampoco es que yo haya hecho esto mismo con alguien más."- rió un poco -"Pero me gusta estar contigo"-  
Sonrieron.  
Sherlock, dentro de él sentía aún dudas.  
John sentía emoción. Todo junto a Sherlock era emoción.  
Se acostaron, durmieron abrazados. Cómodos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Sherlock soñó, él jamás soñaba.  
_Estaba en una cueva... Estaba repleta de oro, monedas de oro, joyas de oro, copas de oro... Todo Dorado. Piedras preciosas. Él miraba, caminaba entre las montañas de oro. Para él eran pequeñas... Pero eran muchas. Él era grande, eso lo notaba. La cueva era Enorme, era un palacio. Miró hacia afuera y vio a un grupo de personas, pequeñas personas corriendo. Saltó por el acantilado y sintió el viendo en su rostro, aleteó y tomó impulso. "Aleteo", claro. Sobrevoló el pueblo bajo la cueva de la que saltó, la cueva era una montaña. Un pueblo bajo la montaña. "Erebor". Voló hasta 'El lago Largo' y vio como muchos huían de él. Se acercó a la orilla y vio su reflejo. Era un gran dragón de piel escamosa roja con ojos amarillo-naranjo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de piedras preciosas y coloridas. Volvió al palacio y allí encontró a un pequeño ser durmiendo sobre una de las montañas de oro. Era un poco más pequeño que los primero que vio. Se acercó y lo olió. Él ya había sentido ese olor; claro, en la casa de John. El pequeño ser se asustó al sentir el viento tibio sobre él y despertó de golpe. _  
_-"¿Sherlock?"- preguntó incorporándose - "¡Oh! Veo que ya has logrado imaginarte"- dijo rodeándolo -"Te has esforzado mucho y has logrado algo increíble... Eres hermoso e imponente."-se le acercó y lo tocó, algo a penas imperceptible -"Eres realmente hermoso"-_

_-"John... este soy yo... Este seré yo... y este será mi palacio"- habló con su voz más ronca de lo que estaba acostumbrado_

_-"Claro... Serás el Rey de la Montaña"- sonrió._

Despertó lentamente, sentía sus ojos pesados, algo extraño en él. Se sintió cómodo; sin ganas de moverse, tenía un peso que le impedía moverse. Cuando abrió totalmente sus ojos vio a John junto a él, abrazándolo. Se sintió un poco más completo que el día anterior.

* * *

Graaaaacias por leer :)  
Espero les guste la actualización.  
Cariños! Cinthya.


	10. Empieza el juego

Despertó cómodo envuelto entre sabanas color marfil, estaba tibio y no tenía ganas de levantarse; el aroma que emanaba esa cama le producía seguridad.  
De repente recordó la noche anterior. Recordó que en realidad estaba en la casa de su amigo y que se habían besado; dos veces.  
Estaba demasiado cómodo y pequeños haces de luz de sol se fugaban de entre la cortina.  
Durante la noche había llovido, recordó que despertó a mitad de la noche entre los brazos de su... amigo. Despertó por el ruido que produjo la lluvia, era fuerte. A demás de que su amigo se empezó a mover y balbucear. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que solo era un sueño. Entre esos balbuceos alcanzó a entender _'John, este soy yo'_. Sonrió para sí.

-"Claro... este eres tú"- musitó. Luego volvió a dormir.

Ahora cuando despertó se encontró solo en la cama. Se estiró rápidamente a la mesita de noche y revisó el reloj; 11:30 en la casa de los Holmes. Demasiado tarde.  
Corrió al baño y luego se cambió de ropa, dudo en bañarse pero solo se aseo y bajó a la primera planta. Allí estaban, en el  
estudio; Mycroft y Sherlock bebían té y conversaban, estaban serios. Se sintió incómodo.

-"Muy buenos días, John. Me alegra que se haya entusiasmado en acompañarnos en esta gloriosa mañana dominical"- saludó el  
mayor de los Holmes.

-"Buenos días Joven Mycroft..."- saludó mirándolo y luego se volteó a su amigo -"Hola Sherlock"- saludó un poco tímido. Su  
amigo solo se limitó a mirarlo desde su lugar y sonreír.

-"Debes tener hambre, ve a la cocina, tu desayuno está esperando por ti"- anunció el mayor. John le hizo caso. Bebió Té con leche y unas rebanas de pan con queso y jamón. Realmente tenía mucha hambre.

En el estudio las cosas no iban muy bien.  
-"Te estás haciendo débil, hermanito"- sentenció el mayor.

-"No seas idiota... me hago más fuerte a medida que pasan los años"- contestó con voz tosca.

-"Recuerda que los sentimientos es algo de lo que se nos ha privado. Sé que estás pasando por una edad muy hormonal. Realmente no creí que te fuera a afectar tanto esta amistad. Estas dejando nuestros '_Asuntos_' demasiado de lado y eso no le agrada mucho al estado"-

-"Si quieres que esté más centrado en esos '_asuntos_', entonces deberían cambiarme a algún instituto con menos horas de  
clases inútiles"- respondió con recelo.

-"Sabes que eso es imposible. Tú te debes graduar de allí como todos los de nuestra prestigiosa familia" -habló seriamente-"A demás, hace unos meses atrás tenías bastante tiempo para todo, ahora que tu..."-hizo una pausa y lo miró con dureza -" '_amistad_' se ha profundizado, tu tiempo ha escaseado, y tu concentración está quedando en el olvido... Tengo que pedirte que reconsideres tu relación con John Watson"-

-"Yo haré lo que crea pertinente hacer en el momento que yo lo estime conveniente"- articuló con notorio enfado.

-"Contrólate..."- ordenó, levantándose del sillón y acomodándose su traje azul marino -"No quiero tener que acudir a las amenazas."- hizo una pequeña pausa -"Espero resultados lo antes posible" -dijo retirándose del lugar dejando al menor solo.  
Sherlock solo podía pensar en todas aquellas cosas que su hermano podría hacerle a John, a su familia y más que nada a su '_relación_' con su amigo. Apretó fuertemente los labios y cerró los ojos. Realmente debía controlarse.  
John llegó al estudio unos minutos más tarde, encontró a su amigo sentado justo de perfil, con la mirada perdida y con su violín entre sus manos, haciendo sonar cada cuerda con sus largos y delgados dedos.

-"Veo que estás ocupado... "-dijo entrando al estudio -"Creo que debería irme... tengo que preparar las cosas para la semana. Se acercan las fechas de exámenes y debo recolectar información..."- habló mientras corría las cortinas para mirar por el ventanal -"La lluvia de anoche ha dejado todo un desastre."- sonrió -"Y a juzgar por las oscuras nubes, lo más probable es que esto continúe así."- continuó hablando, creyendo que no lo estaba escuchando.

-"Necesitarás que te lleven..." -habló Sherlock, volteándose al rubio, éste se sobresaltó.

-"Creí que no me estabas escuchando"-admitió avergonzado. Se miraron un momento, luego el menor dejó su violín de lado, toma su celular y teclear. Presionó 'enviar'.

-"Vendrán por ti en unos minutos."- se levantó y dejó el violín de lado. -"John..."- se paró junto alrubio, se miraron. -"Escucha... está sucediendo algo extraño" - bajó la mirada -"Hoy en la mañana busqué tu libro en mi morral, donde estaba, donde lo dejé... pero desapareció"- lo miró. La luz que entraba por el ventanal hacía que sus ojos se vieran gris claro. -"Esto es extraño. Sé cuanto significa eso para ti. Lo... siento"-  
John no supo que decir. Había sido un fin de semana completamente fuera de lo normal.

-"Ehh... ahm... esto..."-intentó articular alguna palabra pero no podía, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos. No sabía si estar enojado por que su amigo había perdido su objeto más preciado o simplemente no darle tanta importancia porque quizás solo no había buscado bien.  
En ese momento llegó la ama de llaves.  
-"Joven John, el chofer lo está esperando en la entrada, puede ir cuando lo desee"- la joven a penas y los miró, luego se retiró.  
El castaño se llevo la mano a la boca, realmente no sabía que decir. Caminó fuera del salón y se volteó a Sherlock, el que se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-"Gracias po... ¿todo?"-dijo más como pregunta. Luego corrió a la habitación de moreno, tomo sus cosas y volvió a la primera planta, todo lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la casa.  
Fuera lo esperaba un auto negro, subió y se encontró con Mycroft dentro.  
John se encontró aún más confundido

-"Hola nuevamente" -le sonrió forzadamente -"Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar, Joven John Watson"-

* * *

Actualización muuuy atrasada D':  
Saludos y cariños :) Gracias por leer!


	11. El porqué

Se removió nervioso en el asiento trasero, junto a él estaba el mayor de los Holmes con un paraguas entre sus manos. El auto se puso en marcha.

-"¿Por qué dice eso?"- preguntó el rubio.

-"John, vamos al grano. ¿Qué relación pretendes con mi hermano?"-

-"¿Perdón?"- no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-"Mira John... Yo me preocupo mucho por mi hermano y necesito protegerlo. Tú te volviste rápidamente en alguien influyente en él. Eres alguien importante y eso me sorprende pero es inevitable"- habló pausado -"Es por eso que necesito aclarar la situación."

-"Nosotros somos amigos..."-dudó un momento -"Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que tenga amigos? ¿qué tiene de malo que me acerque a él?"-

-"Ya lo dije; protección"-

-"Los amigos nos protegemos"- habló dolido.

-"John, la amistad es una gran responsabilidad, no es un juego. A demás... también tienen un precio."-sonrió con malicia sacando una pequeña libreta roja -"Entiendo que Uds. en su familia reciben un seguro de gravamen de tu padre, tu madre trabaja como enfermera en St. Barts y tu hermana trabaja medio tiempo para costearse la Universidad...-

-"¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!"- interrumpió sorprendido.

-"Por favor, John. Tu aún no te das cuenta cuán importante que soy. Pero déjame continuar... Te propongo una oferta. Tu madre podrá recibir el ascenso que tanto desea, tendrá más tiempo para tu familia y ya no tendrá que esforzarse tanto para ganar más dinero. Le pagaremos los estudios completos a tu hermana y no tendrá que trabajar para costearlo. En cuanto a ti... Se te brindaría una beca completa para estudiar a penas sagas del instituto en la universidad que tu elijas"- habló orgulloso y sonriendo. Era de los mejores tratos que había ofrecido desde que tenía ese importante cargo en el gobierno.  
John, que lo miró con impresión durante su discurso solo podía sentir su mandíbula temblar. "_¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar el egoísmo humano_?" se preguntó.

-"No puede hacer esto"- rió nervioso -"Está comparando una amistad de meses con el bien estar de mi familia... ¿Cómo puede llegar hasta esto sólo por proteger a su hermano de una amistad? Explíqueme"-demandó empuñando sus manos con fuerza -"Explíqueme que puede llegar a este nivel de ridiculez" -se sintió estremecer. Fuera comenzaba a llover nuevamente con la misma fuerza de la noche anterior.  
Mycroft bajó la mirada y se removió incómodo en el asiento. Se presionó los ojos con su mano derecha, con la vista cansada. Suspiró.

-"John... A nosotros desde pequeños se nos privó del sentimentalismo, de los mimos, de la comunicación familiar... Pero Sherlock siempre ha sido rebelde y el rompió ese patrón... Él tuvo un amigo muy cercano desde muy niño"-

-"Pero él me dijo que nunca ha tenido amigos"- interrumpió.

-"Lo sé... Él también te ha dicho que el borra lo que no le importa... ¿cierto?-

-"En más de una ocasión, si..."-admitió recordando.

-"Pues bien... Este chico se llamaba Carl Powers... se conocieron cuando tenían 7 años, en el colegio. Sherlock siempre ha sido igual, aburrido de todo, muy inteligente, ajeno de todo... Pero ese chico; Carl pudo acercarse a él, así como tú y ser aceptado"- se pasó la mano detrás de la nuca -"Todo iba bien entre ellos, es decir, eran niños... Carl era deportista y estaba en el club de natación. Cuando tenían 10 años... Carl tuvo un accidente durante una competencia, Sherlock iba a todas sus competencias a animarlo pero esa vez tuvo un compromiso familiar. Carl falleció en el acto y Sherlock se deshizo."-  
El rubio se tumbó en el asiento, sintió un balde de agua fría bajar desde su cabeza y un nudo en la garganta.  
-"Insistió en que quería ir al lugar donde había sucedido, insistió en que quería verlo... No se le dejó hacer nada de eso... Pasado el funeral, Sherlock le pidió a la familia las zapatillas deportivas de Carl, porque eran el objeto más preciado para él, y Sherlock quería guardarlas, pero jamás las encontraron. Sherlock tuvo un colapso nervioso y lo bloqueó todo... bloqueó su infancia desde las 7 años. Estuvo con ayuda psiquiátrica pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde entonces se volvió más solitario de lo que era. Hicimos tratos con el instituto para que todo esto quedara en secreto. Era una pérdida de tiempo seguir intentándolo."

-"Entiendo..."-susurró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"Eso no es todo... ¿Tu le has visto las piernas a mi hermano?"-habló dolido. El menor negó con la cabeza. -"Mhn... él tiene marcas en sus piernas... cortes. Su inconsciente se activaba y al no tener en que utilizar su tiempo, al tener esas lagunas su cuerpo se activó y se auto flagelo. Según él lo hacía inconscientemente. Es por eso, John"- esta vez lo miró seriamente -"Que necesito proteger a mi hermano, él no debe volver a pasar por eso. Para poder mantener a Sherlock distraído lo empecé a llevar conmigo a mi... 'trabajo'. Allí el leía expedientes y descubrimos que su poder deductivo era superior al de muchos de los que trabajaban allí. Eso se le volvió una terapia. Fue una retro alimentación"- finalizó. Hubo silencio entre ellos y se podía sentir el ruido que producía la lluvia al chocar con el parabrisas y el motor ronroneando.

-"No sé qué decir"- se llevó la mano derecha a la boca -"No sabía que todo era tan duro para Sherlock"-

-"No es necesario que digas nada. No debes tenerle lástima, es humano como cualquiera. Solo tienes que tomar una decisión. Aceptas mi generosa oferta o acceder a todos los problemas que te puede conllevar una amistad con mi hermanito."- sentenció.  
Se habían detenido hacía poco ya en la casa del menor pero éste no se había percatado hasta que miró por la ventana, incómodo.

-"Yo... no lo sé"- sintió un escalofrió.

-"Ya veo y lo entiendo... John, te doy una semana para que vayas poniendo en marcha tu decisión. Te aconsejo, ciertamente que tomes en cuenta a la pequeña que está interesada en ti. Quizás eso te haga cambiar de opinión."-sonrió con cinismo, nuevamente. John sintió su corazón latir con fuerza -"Ah... Y claro, debo pedirte que esto quede entre nosotros, por supuesto."-

-"Lo haré..."- atinó a decir saliendo del auto y corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia su casa. El auto se fue inmediatamente. Dentro del auto quedó un consternado Holmes, con sus palmas cubriendo su rostro, preguntándose como nunca, si había tomado la decisión correcta.

John entró a la casa, estaba empapado a pesar de haber estado unos segundos bajo la lluvia. A penas entró sintió olor a canela y manzana y el calor de la chimenea. Dejó su bolso en la entrada y se sacó la chaqueta colándola en el perchero, se sacó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cocina donde estaban su madre y su hermana bebiendo té. Ambas lo miraron y supieron de inmediato que algo había pasado. El pie de manzana estaba en el horno. El chico se tiró a los brazos de su madre y lloró.

* * *

Mil gracias a quienes lo siguen, a quienes le dan fav, a quienes dejan reviews y a quienes leen :)  
Cariños, Cinthya


	12. La decisión

John se sirvió una taza de té, se la llevó a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama. Lloró hasta que sus ojos estuvieron rojos y no soportaba el dolor de cabeza.  
Les comentó que había tenido un fin de semana bastante extraño y había conocido mucho más a la familia Holmes y que no había de qué preocuparse, pero que era demasiado que digerir en un fin de semana.  
-"Es que tú te tomas todo demasiado personal, querido"- dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello -"Entiendo que tu amigo haya tenido tantos problemas de pequeño, pero son cosa del pasado, lo que importa es el presente. Por lo que veo él significa mucho para ti y esas amistades son las que importan. Aquellas que de un momento para otro se fortalecen, como si siempre hubieran estado allí. Como almas gemelas"-dijo sonriendo. -"Si tu lo aprecias lo suficiente, tu tratarás de que su presente sea mucho mejor que su pasado"- dijo tomándole el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahora estaba boca arriba mirando el techo de su cuarto. Fuera ya había oscurecido y corría una brisa helada, ya no llovía. Cerró sus ojos y recordó su infancia, jugando con su padre, recostado frente a la chimenea escuchándolo leerle "El hobbit" imaginándose los extensos paisajes, las altas montañas y el grupo de enanos junto al hobbit teniendo una larga aventura, forjando una noble amistad. "_Amistad_" susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Se sentía fatal y Harry bromeó con ello.  
La mañana transcurrió tranquila en el instituto hasta que hubo examen; "_Claro, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en que pensar_", se dijo a si mismo mientras leía las preguntas. Se le terminó el tiempo cuando llevaba solo la mitad y se dejó caer sobre su mesa, vencido. El timbre sonó indicando la hora de almuerzo pero John se quedó allí sentado y con su cabeza apoyada en su mesa. Sus amigos le preguntaron por qué no había ido a juntarse con "el raro", él les dijo que simplemente hoy no lo haría, entonces lo invitaron a comer juntos en el patio pero él solo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Pasado unos minutos su estómago comenzó a crujir así que decidió sacar su clásico almuerzo, pero al ver el contenido de la pequeña bolsa herméticamente cerrada, vio un par de barritas de cereal con un papel enrollado. Lo abrió y distinguió de inmediato la letra de su hermana; "_Oye tontito, no sé qué clase de relación tienes con Sherly, tampoco me importa, pero jamás te había visto tan feliz desde antes de lo de papá. No eches a perder eso. Y deja de llorar, recuerda que eres el hombre de la casa. Harriet"._ Leyó en voz baja_. _Automáticamente guardó todo en su mochila y salió corriendo del salón sin percatarse de que afuera se encontraba Sara, ésta le tomó el brazo para que le prestara atención.

-"¡John! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó extrañada la menor.

-"¡Sara! -exclamó sorprendido- "Si... si, gracias. Perdón, no te vi"- sonrió rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-"Oye... estaba pensando si podíamos ir a comer helado hoy en la tarde y... oye, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la chica al ver que éste no le estaba prestando atención

-"Si, oh, disculpa, es que tengo que buscar a Sherlock y solo nos quedan 30 minutos de receso."- respondió con todo preocupado, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica bajaba la cabeza, se sintió mal.-"Sara, eres muy linda y sé que eres muy agradable pero en estos momentos nos estoy interesado en nada que no sea escolar. Podemos quedar un día pero justo ahora tengo algo importante que hacer"-dijo acariciándole el brazo y mirándola a los ojos.  
La pelirroja se arregló el cabello incómodo y sonrió desganada. Asintió un par de veces y luego movió su mano indicándole que siguiera su camino. John se le acercó y le dio beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Al primer lugar al que fue era la terraza a la que siempre iban. No estaba allí. "_obviamente, John"_, pensó. Luego entró a la Biblioteca y le preguntó directamente a Mrs Hudson si había visto al moreno, ella negó sonriente. _"Entonces... la sala de ciencias"_, dijo para sí mientras salía de la biblioteca corriendo. Entró en el edificio y subió hasta el tercer piso, que era donde se encontraban los laboratorios y salones temáticos. Buscó el salón de Ciencias y trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave pero tenía una luz prendida. "_Entonces está dentro... pero el no debe cerrar con llave". _Golpeó un par de veces la puerta pero nadie contestaba. Intentó nuevamente de abrir pero era imposible.

-"¡Sherlock! ¡Abre por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!- gritó mientras golpeaba más la puerta. -"¡Es importante! ¡Es muy importante!- dijo apoyando la frente en la puerta.

-"Está bien, no tienes porqué gritar"- habló tranquilamente el moreno a su espalda

-"¡Sherlock!"- se giró asustado -"Creí que estabas dentro"-

-"Sabes que no puedo encerrarme en el salón, me lo prohibieron ¿recuerdas?. Solo fui al baño"- dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y hacía entrar a su amigo seguido por él. Cerró la puerta tras él. -"¿Que sucede, John?"- preguntó mientras guardaba sus cosas en su morral.

-"Yo..."- el rubio se puso sorpresivamente nervioso, pero se armó de valor y empuñó fuertemente sus manos- "Sherlock... yo. Yo necesito ver tus piernas"-  
El moreno lo miró analíticamente. Se acercó manteniendo la mirada hasta quedar a un metro de distancia y se bajó los pantalones dejando al descubierto sus muslos con diversas cicatrices horizontales. John lo observó y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sherlock seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en su amigo. Fuera se escuchaba el timbre que indicaba el final del receso.

-"¿Complacido?"- preguntó el menor. John contenía la respiración, incómodo, con su mirada fija en las cicatrices. -"Mi hermano habló contigo"- dijo subiéndose por fin los pantalones, cubriéndose. -"Te contó sobre mi... acontecimiento"- habló con normalidad, pero John mantenía su mirada baja. -"No es necesario que digas nada, ni que sientas compasión. Soy humano y he pasado por situa...ciones- El rubio lo había abrazado cortando sus palabras. Pero no era un abrazo común; éste trató de poner todos sus sentimientos en él, trató de expresarle su arrepentimiento y apoyo.

-"Te quiero"- dijo John, que por su estatura quedaba justo a la altura del cuello del menor.

-"No entiendo"- admitió Sherlock, inmóvil.

-"No necesito que lo entiendas. Quiero que lo sientas. Esta conversación ya la tuvimos"-

-"Pero dudaste, algo que te dijo mi hermano te hizo dudar y necesitaste una prueba"-

-"Fui un idiota"-

-"Todos lo son"- John sonrió, soltó el agarre y por fin lo volvió a mirar de frente -"Y no me mires así, si sabes que todos lo son"- dijo el moreno, sonriendo también. Mantuvieron las miradas por un momento más hasta que Sherlock se acercó a la ventana que daba directamente al patio central. John le miró extraño. -"Están todos aún en el patio... el timbre sonó hace cinco minutos, ya todos debe...ríamos estar en clases"-

-"Eso es extraño, acá son bastante exigentes con la puntualidad"-

-"Vamos al salón de profesores"- dijo tomando su morral. El mayor lo siguió. Cerraron el salón de ciencias y corrieron al primer piso.  
Fuera encontraron a un par de alumnas queriendo abrir el salón de profesores pero este se encontraba con llave.

-"¿Que sucede?"- preguntó John a ambas niñas.

-"No sabemos qué sucede, está con llave. No hay ningún profesor ni conserje."- explicó una niña de trenzas.

-"Yo tengo llaves del salón"- le susurró al oído, Sherlock. John asintió "_obviamente no quiere que las niñas sepan que él tiene una copia_", pensó.

-"Vayan a sus salones, nosotros intentaremos abrir."- dijo el rubio brindándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Las niñas también sonrieron y se retiraron diciendo "_gracias_". Inmediatamente el moreno buscó entre sus llaves la que llevara la etiqueta con el número del salón; "A - 01". Abrieron y allí encontraron a todos los profesores, éstos regados por el salín sin conocimiento.  
John corrió a revisarlos, sabía un poco de primeros auxilios, que es lo básico y les revisó el pulso. Sherlock que revisaba a otros del otro lado, tomó su celular y llamó al hospital.

-"Sherlock, están durmiendo. Están vivos pero no entiendo."- decía John, nervioso.

-"Hola, necesitamos con urgencia que vengan. Es el instituto McTavish Lordge en Graham St. 01-03. Todos los profesores se encuentran inconscientes."- cortó e inmediatamente llamó a la policía dando las mismas indicaciones.

-"Sherlock... faltan los conserjes. No hay ninguno aquí."-

-"Debemos ir a... ".- no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que la misma chica de trenzas había vuelto y gritado al ver a todos los profesores en ese estado.

-"Tranquila" - se apresuró en llegar hasta ella el mayor -"Solo están durmiendo"- ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"M-Molly"- tartamudeó.

-"Molly, mi nombre es John y él es mi amigo Sherlock. Necesitamos guardes la calma. Ya llamamos al hospital y a la policía y vienen en camino. Pero necesitamos que estés tranquila. Ahora debemos buscar a los conserjes así que por favor, necesitamos que cumplas la misión de que ningún otro alumno se entere de esto. No queremos que cunda el pánico."- mientras le hablaba la miraba a los ojos y le peinaba su cabello para atrás, ella asentía a medida que escuchaba. -"Bien, quédate entonces fuera del salón" -dijo saliendo junto al moreno y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
Corrieron al salón junto al gimnasio, que es la oficina de conserjería junto a la entrada del instituto.

-"No cuento con las llaves de allí, John."-dijo mientras corrían, pasando junto a grupos de niños que aún jugaban, ignorando la situación. -"Así que tendremos que usar la fuerza"- dibujó una curva sonrisa. Su amigo también lo hizo.

* * *

ohhhh! Que manera de tener problemas para logearme :c  
Perdón la demora. Eso por ahora. Gracias por leer :)


	13. Demostración

Cuando llegaron se percataron de que, justamente, ese salón no trabajaba con cerradura, sino con candado. El candado estaba puesto. Se miraron tratando de pensar en alguna solución. Rápidamente Sherlock se acercó a la ventana junto a la puerta y miró a través de ella, allí vio a un grupo de adultos inconscientes, algunos en el suelo, otros sobre la mesa.

-"John, es imposible sacar las protecciones" -dijo mientras las forcejeaba. -"Pero están allá dentro"-

-"No hay nada que podemos hacer aunque entremos, pero tiene traga luz, ayúdame a subir al techo, quiero entrar de todas maneras para asegurarme de que están todos bien"- habló con seguridad el más bajito.

-"Claro, te subo"- accedió. Juntó sus manos, el rubio apoyó el pié derecho y el menor lo impulsó hacia arriba, haciéndolo subir al techo de la oficina.  
Una vez arriba, llegó al traga luz, el que se encontraba afortunadamente abierto. Era una pequeña ventanilla de un metro por un metro así que entró sin problemas; Se deslizó con cuidado y saltó al mesón que se encontraba justo bajo el traga luz. El moreno vigiló cada movimiento desde la ventana. Una vez dentro, John revisó uno por uno de los adultos que se encontrarán en buen estado. Así era, todos estaban dormidos, pero el más anciano de todos respiraba con dificultad. El rubio se acercó a la ventana donde se encontraba Sherlock y la abrió.

-"Están todos... bien, excepto el señor Arthur, él tiene problemas para respirar."- habló con preocupación.

-"Trata de extenderlo en el suelo boca arriba y levántale los pies, eso ayudará"- le indicó. Así lo hizo. Lo tomó de por los brazos y lo estiró con cuidado. El mayor lo miró y le indicó que estaba mejor.  
Un par de minutos más tarde llegó primero la policía. Una oficial joven de tez morena y cabello rizado se acercó a la entrada del instituto, la que se encontraba cerrada y observó el interior. Sherlock se percató de ella y se acercó para explicarle la situación y que él había llamado. Por suerte entre sus llaves si se encontraba la del portón principal y los policías pudieron acceder a la institución. Minutos más tarde llegaron los paramédicos.  
Habían pasado quince minutos y los alumnos habían entrado en pánico al ver el desastre que estaba quedando en el instituto; algunos llamaron a sus padres, otros sólo se juntaban en sus grupos de amigos a comentar la situación. Los oficiales habían roto el candado del la oficina y rescatado a John de allí. Los paramédicos revisaron a todos y cada uno de los profesores y conserjes, afortunadamente, todos se encontraban perfectamente, incluso el sr Arthur. La única que no había sufrido ningún percance fue la señora Hudson, ya que ella durante el horario normal de almuerzo estaba en la biblioteca, total y completamente ajena a la situación llegó al escuchar las sirenas policiales.

-"Soy la Sargento Sally Denovan"- se presentó la joven morena frente a Sherlock y John -" Y necesito que me expliquen qué diantres sucedió aquí"- dijo con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

-"No lo sabemos, nosotros estábamos en el salón de ciencias y notamos que no llegaba el profesor al salón ni que nuestros compañeros entraban a los salones así que fuimos al salón de profesores a ver qué sucedía" -habló John, confiado. El moreno sólo se limitó a observar a su amigo y admirar la facilidad con la que omitía los detalles. -"Por un permiso especial, Sherlock tiene acceso a algunas llaves y tenía la del salón de profesores, allí los encontramos y los llamamos. Después vinimos a la conserjería a ver como se encontraban, ya que tampoco había ninguno de ellos en el patio. Allí decidí entrar por el traga luz a ver como estaban. Eso fue todo"- terminó de narrar sin titubear.

-"Bien, pues esto parece un atentado terrorista o algo así." -dijo masajeándose los ojos con cansancio -"Bien, atención oficiales"- dijo tomando la radio que llevaba en el hombro- "Necesito que lleven todos los alumnos al gimnasio. Recuerden que son niños así, que sean lo más amables posibles. Allí les explicaremos el procedimiento. Bueno" -ahora dirigiéndose a la pareja.-" Ahora explícame porqué tienen ustedes copias de las llaves del lugar"-

En media hora se encontraron todos los adolescentes en el gimnasio y los profesores iban despertando de a poco en la sala de profesores gracias a los paramédicos. La sargento Denovan le explicaba a la multitud el procedimiento, que llamarían a sus padres y que todos debían ser interrogados.  
Una vez controlada la situación se encargó ella misma de hacer los interrogatorios. Al final se armó un escándalo entre el director del instituto y los padres de los alumnos, cancelando así las clases del día siguiente para seguir con las interrogaciones.  
Hubo una inspección de bolsos de todos y cada uno de los presentes a demás de sus casilleros. Cuando registraron los basureros encontraron 4 cajas de "Dormicum" vacías; éste junto al salón de ciencias.

-"¿Tienes algo que contarme, Sherlock?- preguntó Mycroft a penas se encontraron a la salida. Éste se fijo en que su hermanito venía acompañado de su amigo.

-"Cosas han estado pasando"-dijo Sherlock, entrando al auto móvil, esperó a que John entrara pero este se quedó fuera observando al adulto. -"John, vamos, te pasaremos a dejar"-

-"No, hoy no, gracias. Pasaré a ver a mi mamá al hospital".- dijo acomodándose la mochila. -"Nos vemos mañana"- se despidió y se marchó.

-"Parece que ya no son tan amigos"- dijo el mayor de los Holmes al entrar al auto móvil junto al menor.

-"No, te equivocas. Todo lo contrario"- fue lo último que dijo en todo el camino.

John corrió a tomar el autobús que lo acercaba a St. Bart's Hospital.


	14. Se abre el telón

Ya había anochecido, bordeaban las 21hrs y se encontraba a oscuras en su habitación, pensando y analizando todas las circunstancias. Todo era muy extraño, todo era demasiado sospechoso.  
Jugaba con una pequeña pelota de tenis a botarla contra la pared.

_"Entonces, lo primero es ese extraño corte de luz; segundo, el extraño comportamiento de la ama de llames; tercero, la desaparición del libro de John de mi morral, desde mi habitación; cuarto, el incidente en el instituto y de la mano con eso tenemos el hecho de que las cajas de los medicamentos estaban en el basurero cerca del salón de ciencias. Es obvio que alguien está en mi contra y que me quiere culpar del accidente. A demás, John dudó de nuestra amistad. Esto puede estar unido en cierto punto. Pero primero, lo primero. ¿Quién?"_

Botó un par de veces más la pelota cuando su teléfono sonó; un texto. Numero bloqueado; "_ Si quieres algunas respuestas, sólo tienes que venir. Piscina del instituto, medianoche_". Leyó y se llevó el celular a la boca con nerviosismo.

Se escapó de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se colocó un abrigo largo negro, una bufanda azul marino y un sombrero cazador -que le regaló su padre, cuando iban de caza- A demás de guantes de cuero negros. Al ser más alto que un chico de su edad, pasaba desapercibido entre los pocos transeúntes que había en las calles a esas horas, en especial una noche de lunes. Tomó un bus que lo acercó al instituto y luego caminó. Entró sin mucha dificultad utilizando sus llaves. Una vez dentro de la piscina sólo se escuchaban sus pasos fuertes en la fría cerámica.  
Desde un costado -un pasillo que daba a los camarines- vio salir a John con una sonrisa satisfactoria, llevaba un gran abrigo verde; era muy notorio el vapor que salía de su boca.

-"Buenas noches"- dijo -"Vaya sorpresa, ¿cierto?"-

-"John... ¿qué estás haciendo?"- dijo, notoriamente sorprendido.

-"Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas"- dijo, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. Sus manos sudaban a pesar de tenerlas heladas. Caminó un par de pasos hacia el moreno y bajó la cabeza y continuó hablando, esta vez se le notaba nervioso. -"¿Qué te parece la sorpresa? Encontrarnos aquí en la piscina donde solía entrenar tu mejor amigo, una piscina muy parecida en la que falleció ¿no te parece un nostálgico detalle?" - su voz temblaba tras cada palabra.

-"¿Que está...? Oh... ya veo, claro. John es sólo el intermediario. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Preséntate!"- Gritó con furia, caminando hacia su amigo pero se detuvo al ver un puntito rojo en la cabeza del más bajo.

-"Yo detuve a ese idiota de Carl"- siguió hablando John, aún más nervioso -"Y puedo detener a... a John Watson"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se rompió.

-"Eres alguien especial, Sherlock Holmes"- habló una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación-"Te conozco desde hace muchos años y sé que me recuerdas, por favor, no reprimas tu recuerdo de mi, así como lo hiciste con mi hermanito"- Entró un chico de mediana estatura, cabello muy corto y con vestimenta semi formal, su voz era aguda y molesta. "Jim, Jim Moriarty... Hola"- saludó como si nada. Caminó al rededor de la piscina, acercándose por detrás de John.

-"Deja a John fuera de eso"- atinó a decir el moreno.

-"No, Sherlock. Él se volvió parte de esto ya que no salió del camino cuando estaba planeado."- dijo con naturalidad, Jim.

-"¿Planeado? El accidente... claro. Todo está unido."- sintetizó el moreno. El rubio se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, sollozando.

-"¿Me recuerdas, Sherlock?"- preguntó Jim.

-"No estoy seguro"- respondió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Haré que me recuerdes."- caminó otro par de pasos hacia John -"Carl Powers era tu 'mejor amigo' hace cuatro años atrás. Tú reprimiste su recuerdo. Pues resulta que yo soy su hermanastro; nuestros padres se casaron por conveniencia, pero ese chico se llevó toda la atención de mi padre a pesar de que él no amaba a su madre. ¿Celos? Si, celos de que ese mocoso se llevaba lo que era mío, a demás, tenía tu amistad. La amistad del chico más inteligente del instituto. ¿Lo recuerdas, Sherlock? ¿Recuerdas que quise ser tu amigo? Yo soy cuatro años mayor que tú, podríamos haber sido perfectos amigos porque tú eras el inteligente e inocente y YO era el inteligente maduro. Podríamos haber sido una dupla impresionante, pero tu preferiste al idiota."- hablaba sin escrúpulos y a veces subía la voz, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Sherlock se mantenía estático, sus esfuerzos por recordar eran notorios. -"Calló la casualidad de que para ese día del accidente tu no fuiste. ¿Sabes? Fue realmente casualidad"- admitió con descaro -"Había planeado esto desde hacía mucho tiempo pero lo puse en práctica tres días antes de su gran competencia. ¿Sabes como lo hice? Te parecerá fascinante. Lo unté la bacteria '_Clostridium botulinum'_ en su crema de tratamiento para los hongos de los pies. ¿Sabes que causa eso? Bo-tu-lis-mo"- dijo, enfatizando la palabra"- Moriría lentamente, se degradaría y moriría como el pequeño parásito que era, pero lo mejor viene ahora. La mañana de ese fatídico día, en el último alimento que podía ingerir, unté más 'bacilo', así, mi misión sería un éxito. ¡Y lo fue!" -exclamó complacido. -"¡Fue magnífico porque pareció un accidente! Y tú te lo perdiste. Te hubiera encantado, fue perfecto"- habló regocijado.  
Sherlock se encontraba en estado de Shock, sus manos a los costados de su cabeza temblaban y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. John no soportó más escuchar esa aguda e intolerable voz y se volteó para abalanzarse sobre Jim.

-"¡Sherlock!"- gritó una vez sobre Jim, el cual solo reía en el suelo -"¡Sherlock, por el amor de dios, vete de aquí!"- Gritó más fuerte para que su amigo volviera en sí. De repente se sintió un fuerte estruendo. Un disparo a un punto ciego. Solo advertencia para que John se saliera del cuerpo de Jim. Este fuerte ruido volvió a Sherlock a la realidad. Las lágrimas que se contuvieron en los bordes de sus ojos, rodaron una a cada costado de su rostro, delineando sus mejillas rosadas por el frío. John se levantó asustado y se hizo a un costado, apoyándose en la muralla y dejándose caer sollozando. -"Sherlock"- volvió a pronunciar.

-"Valla perrito guardián que te has encontrado, querido. Pero ten más cuidado, uso H&M- dijo, arreglándose el blazer -"¿Me has recordado, Sherlock?"- Sonrió Jim al ver como el moreno asentía suavemente, ahora consciente. -"Bien... me parece muy bien. Hay muchas interrogantes en esta historia, querido. Y tu perrito tiene que ver en él. Él opaco a mi amigo más cercano y eso no me gusta, porque allí estabas tú, de vuelta, presumiéndome tu talento. Claro, después de la muerte de ese niñito nos fuimos a vivir a Manchester, donde nos conocimos con Seb. Lo ayudé allá cuanto pude y luego él fue trasladado para acá. Gracias a mí, claro está. Pero yo pensé que te había ganado la depresión y te habías retirado de ese mugroso lugar, pero aquí estabas. Ayudé a Seb para sacar a John del camino, era el plan perfecto, pero allí estuviste tú para desmantelar mi obra maestra y sacar todo a la luz. Claro, Seb no me delató en ningún momento. Y aquí está también él. Díganle hola, allá arriba, como mi ángel guardián."- dijo, indicando el techo del lugar en el cual había una ventanilla y el láser rojo venía desde ese punto.

Ambos, Holmes y Watson miraron y luego volvieron a Jim.  
-"Y que piensas hacer ahora, Jim. ¿Matarnos? Ahora que sabemos todo"-habló normalmente Sherlock.

-"No seas ridículo, Sherly"-Habló dramáticamente Jim- "Este juego se llama 'El gato y el ratón'. Y para esto te necesito a tu cien por ciento. Ahora que lo logré, puedo decir que la primera fase a concluido perfectamente".- dijo volviéndose por el camino del que vino.

-"Pero lo sabemos todo, nosotros podemos ir a la policía y confesar todo"- habló el moreno. John lo miraba directamente.

-"No, Sherlock. Tú aun no lo entiendes. ¡Claro! Solo tienes 14 años, aún eres muy niño"- hablaba mientras seguía su camino de vuelta -"Tu no me delatarás porque esto te gusta. Esto es lo que te mueve. Los acertijos y créeme, querido, que esos acertijos que resuelves para tu hermano, muchos son míos. Soy lo que se llamaría... un Consultor Criminal."- Ahora estaba en la puerta por la que entró, se detuvo y se volvió a los chicos, chasqueo los dedos y el láser se desvaneció del pecho de John, donde había estado desde que se había dejado caer. -"Volverás a saber de mi, Sherlock Holmes. No te saco un ojo de encima, pero aún te falta madurar." -dijo saliendo de la escena con misterio.

-"Oh... dios mío"- se retorció John en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Sherlock corrió al piso junto a él y lo revisó, no tenía ninguna herida.

-"John, perdóname, yo te metí en todo esto, esto ha sido una estupidez. No sé como..."- El moreno fue callado por un beso demandante de parte del rubio. Solo pudo corresponderle, abrazándolo. Ambos en el suelo, recorriéndose con sus inexpertas manos. Sherlock acarició el rostro de su amigo y sintió sus mejillas mojadas. Así también las suyas. Se separaron ya que ninguno podría mantener una respiración normal. La adrenalina estaba dejando de hacer efecto en sus cuerpos. -"Perdón"-susurró Sherlock.

-"Idiota"- le respondió -"Vámonos de aquí, antes de que llegue alguien"- musitó, poniéndose de pié y dándole la mano a su amigo para que también lo hiciera. No le soltó la mano, excepto cuando tuvieron que saltar la muralla para salir del lugar. Ahí volvió a tomarle la mano. Se fueron a la casa de John. Allí encontraron a su madre y su hermana preocupadas, llorando. Hubo una extenuante conversación donde se aclararon varios puntos y ocultaron mucha información. Durmieron juntos en la cama de John, abrazados. No hubo aclaraciones, no hubo declaraciones ni discusiones. Solo durmieron, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Mycroft diciéndole que no pasaría la noche en casa y que luego le explicaba, luego apagó el móvil.

Un largo día los esperaba.

Millones de gracias por leer! por seguir! Por estar :)  
FURA, te quiero con todo mi cucharón, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! *atrasado* MUAK!


	15. Interludio

Le costó abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, se percató de que no sabía dónde estaba. Se desorientó e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo pero no pudo. Se removió entre las sábanas y respiró profundamente para mantener la calma. _"Este olor... John"_, pensó. Se volvió a remover entre las sábanas y se acomodó boca arriba. Respiró un par de veces más y volvió a abrir los ojos, manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo. Así estuvo un par de minutos, sintió el ambiente helado, escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, sintió sus pies descalzos levemente fríos y su estómago con un leve ardor. Respiró profundamente el aroma de su amigo y lo visualizó riendo mientras leía alguno de sus libros y cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, vio en su mente a Carl, se vio a si mismo cinco años atrás jugando con su amigo en su casa. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de tenerlos cerrados. Comenzó a sollozar sin control.  
En ese momento entra John con una bandeja, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su amigo, pero cuando lo ve, se fija que está con pequeños espasmos tratando contener sus lágrimas. Se acerca rápidamente, dejando la bandeja a un lado y le acaricia el cabello, haciéndolo reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos y vio a John preocupado, sus lágrimas brotaron con fuerza. Se lanzó con a los brazos de John, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este y dejó que toda su angustia saliera, llorando, gritando, maldiciendo y sollozando. Éste correspondió el abrazo, sobándole la espalda con cariño.

-"¡Era mi-mi mejor- mi mejor amigo, John!"- gritó entre sollozos. -"Él lo era y murió"- no controlaba sus emociones -"lo mataron, John... mataron a mi mejor amigo"- continuó. El corazón del castaño latía fuertemente, no sabía cómo controlar a su amigo, pero la angustia que transmitía se le contagio y una lágrima rodó también por su mejilla. Asentía al escuchar al moreno y movía su mano en círculos en su espalda -"¿por qué a él?... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?..."-  
John cerró sus ojos y recordó a su madre y a su hermana cuando su padre falleció. Su hermana lloraba y repetía lo mismo "¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no alguien más? El no se lo merecía, nosotros no merecemos esto". Se recordó a él llorando frente a la tumba, reclamando a su padre de vuelta. Pero no dijo nada, no tenía palabras para consolar a Sherlock, no se sintió preparado ni que él era la persona correcta para hacerlo, pero podía estar allí, abrazarlo y consolarlo.  
Se escucharon pasos, ambos, aún abrazados miraron la entrada de la habitación y allí estaba Mycroft con genuina preocupación.

John tomó el rostro de Sherlock y lo miró a los ojos, su amigo hizo lo mismo. Lo vio débil y totalmente expuesto, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pequeños fluidos saliendo de su nariz que sorbeteaba a cada rato y sus mejillas rosadas. Le acarició el rostro y le beso la frente -"Los dejaré solos un momento. Sé que él es la mejor persona para esto"- Sherlock tembló y bajó la mirada dudando un momento, luego lo volvió a mirar, asintió un par de veces, tragó fuerte, se pasó la manga por la nariz y sonrió.

-"Esta bien"- susurró. John asintió acariciándole nuevamente el rostro. Se miraron unos segundos más y cuando el mayor se disponía a moverse, Sherlock lo detuvo para que se volviera a él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, un mero toque. -"Gracias..."- volvió a pronunciar. El castaño no sintió vergüenza al acto a pesar de que estaba Mycroft en la habitación. Solo volvió a sonreír y se retiró. Pasó junto al mayor de los Holmes dedicándole una tajante mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mycroft se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto al menor sin mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía culpable. Juntó sus manos, apretándolas nervioso -"Al parecer haz recordado todo... llamaré al psicólogo para que..."- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un toque en su brazo.

El menor se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sorbetear -"No... no necesito un psicólogo... necesito a mi hermano"- le dijo con mirada suplicante. Mycroft cerró los ojos y asintió. Extendió los brazos y atrajo al menor, quien no opuso resistencia alguna al acto. Volvió sollozar, esta vez con menos intensidad, pero aún con mucha angustia que descargar.

John bajó las escaleras lentamente, se sentía angustiado. Volvió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre bebiendo té.  
-"Perdón por hacerte faltar al trabajo, mamá."- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-"No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan, y tú me necesitas aquí. A demás, vendrá la policía en cualquier momento y al interrogarte, debo estar presente."- extendió su mano para tomar la de su hijo -"El hermano de Sherlock me pidió disculpas por todos los inconvenientes, es muy caballero. Llegó a penas tu habías subido... Fue muy desgarrador escuchar el llanto de su hermano. Eres muy fuerte, John. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. -"Si su amistad perdura, tendrás una vida llena de aventuras" -ambos sonrieron.  
Minutos más tarde, bordeando las 10:30am tocaron la puerta. Era Sally junto a un policía. La madre de John los atendió.

-"Buenos días, somos la Sargento Sally Denovan y él Oficial Mike Wilkes, estamos aquí para hablar del caso 'McTavish'"-

-"Oh, buenos días, soy Ella Watson, la madre de John. Hablamos por teléfono ayer. Adelante por favor"- Los guió a la sala de estar -"¿Gustan beber té?"- ofreció caminando hacia la cocina.

-"No gracias, señora Watson. Vinimos a aclarar algunos puntos de la investigación solamente. Disculpe, primero fuimos a la residencia Holmes y no se encontraban allá, nos dijeron que los encontraríamos acá ¿Será posible que ellos vengan también?"- Sally manejaba su tono con naturalidad.

-"Si, están acá, iré por ellos. Estaban ocupados arreglando asuntos familiares. Todo esto ha sido un caos."- sonrió Ella.  
Fue a la cocina donde John lavaba las tazas. -"John, es la Señorita Donovan, quieren hablar con uds, iré por los chicos para que bajen."- John solo asintió.  
La madre del rubio subió un tanto nerviosa hacia el dormitorio. Desde hace un rato se habían dejado de escuchar los llantos, pero quizás el ambiente no era el más ameno. Tocó dos veces -"¿Chicos?"- esperó un momento y se escuchó un leve '_Adelante_', abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó su cabeza -"La policía está acá, necesita hablar con uds"- alcanzó a ver a Sherlock limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro y a su hermano arreglándole las ropas.

-"Gracias señora Watson, bajaremos en un momento"- habló el mayor de los Holmes"- La mujer asintió y bajó a la cocina.

-"¿Vamos con ellos mientras los hermanos se preparan para bajar?"- preguntó, sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Cómo estaban?"- se acercó a su madre.

-"Bien, creo"- caminaron al salón, allí los oficiales se encontraban revisando unos papeles -"Perdón la espera, los chicos bajarán en un momento"- comentó la mujer, sentándose junto a su hijo en el sillón junto al que se encontraban los oficiales.

-"Es un alivio que se encontraran acá y en buen estado"- comentó Sally -" Esto se ha vuelto tan complicado, como un atentado terrorista. Lo bueno es que ya se están atando algunos cabos sueltos."- Dijo extendiéndole un archivo al rubio -"¿lo conoces?" -preguntó, indicándole una foto al extremos superior del archivo, John asintió. -"Sylvia Anderson, son compañeros de instituto"-

-"Si, lo he visto en los pasillos, creo que hizo la prueba para el equipo de Rugby, pero no quedó"-

-"Él es sospechoso del caso, así que necesitamos saber todo lo que saben de él."-

Se vieron a los hermanos Holmes entrar en el salón. Sherlock se veía notoriamente demacrado y Mycroft volvió a tener su postura diplomática.

-"Buenos días" -saludo el hermano mayor -"Espero perdonen nuestra demora"-ambos se sentaron en sillones individuales, formando así un circulo donde todos podían ver sus rostros-

-"Durante la tarde de ayer y esta mañana hemos hecho un gran avance con la investigación"- comenzó Sally, nuevamente a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Sherlock.

-"Claramente influenciados por una módica suma de dinero"-

-"¿Está insinuando que somos Corruptos, señor Holmes?-

-"No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando"-

-"¡Sherlock!"- gritó John, para sorpresa de los presentes. Todos lo miraron -"Deja tu arrogancia para otro momento, ellos están haciendo su trabajo y están aclarando un caso en el que tratan de inculparte, mientras antes se aclare la situación, mejor para nosotros... digo, para ti."-

Sherlock lo miró demandante, luego bajo la cabeza -"Perdón"- dijo a penas. La sargento se limitó a bufar.

-"El director del instituto no quiere que esto se divulgue ni pase a mayores, por eso estamos trabajando lo más rápido posible en esto"-aclaró Sally, nerviosa. -"Como le decía a John" -prosiguió-"Hay fuentes que indican que Sylvia Anderson fue visto deambular por la sala de profesores en horas antes de clases a demás de que se le ha visto con chicos de otras instituciones. Eso puede indicar rivalidad. Si pudieras afirmar que él hizo la prueba para el equipo de Rugby y no quedó, eso puede ser rencor, una venganza."-dijo escribiendo en una copia del archivo. -"De todas maneras, Sherlock, aún estas bajo sospechas por posible conspiración por el tema de las llaves"- dijo mirándole a los ojos- "A uds les hicimos las preguntas de rigor ayer, así que, a medida encontremos más pistas del caso, nos iremos comunicando... "-fue interrumpida por su teléfono -"perdón, debo contestar"- se puso de pie y salió al frontis de la casa.  
Los presentes estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos. Unos minutos después volvió Sally con media sonrisa en su rostro.  
-"Estaremos en contacto con uds, chicos. Por favor mantengan sus teléfonos prendidos. El instituto estará cerrado hasta mañana, por la investigación. El jueves volverán a clases normales. Mike, vamos. -Dijo retirándose de la casa.  
Los cuatro quedaron en el salón de estar, incómodos.

-"Eso fue extraño"- exhaló John.

-"Vaya que sí"-afirmó su madre.

-"Esa llamada confirmó al causante de todo esto, o al menos, al intermediario"- dijo Sherlock, con su voz apagada.

-"Lo averiguaré. Ahora, debo retirarme."-Dijo Mycroft, poniéndose de pié -"Sherlock, ¿vamos?"-

-"Si..."- respondió, refregándose los ojos.

-"¿Estarás bien?"- preguntó John, acercándose y tomándole la mano. El moreno correspondió el acto.

-"Si... esto tiene pies y cabeza, en la tarde tendrás noticias"-

-"De acuerdo"-

-"Ten cuidado"-

-"Lo haré-  
Por un momento mantuvieron la mirada, sintiendo como si ellos fueran los únicos en el salón. Se sonrieron.

-"El auto nos espera afuera"- alzó la voz Mycroft, desde la puerta."-  
Sherlock le dio un pequeño apretón de la mano de su amigo y luego lo soltó, se acercó a Ella Watson y la abrazó enérgicamente. -"A sido muy amable señora Watson, gracias."-

-"No hay porqué, cielito." - le devolvió el abrazo y luego se retiro.  
John y su madre vieron el automóvil irse desde la ventana.

-"Mamá... creo que lo amo"- dijo elrubio, con voz temblorosa.


	16. Coda

¡Primero que nada! Gracias, este ya es el final, así que, eso. ¡Disfruten! Notas al final :)

Subieron al automóvil para dirigirse directamente al Palacio de Buckingham.

En el auto había unos archivos que Mycroft le extendió a su hermano para que los revisara.  
Los ojeó uno por uno, sus ojos se abrían al revisar algunos y en otros bufaba.

-"Así que este rompecabezas se va armando de forma bastante eficaz"- comentó el mayor, tecleando algunas cosas en su celular.

-"Esto y algunas cosas que necesitamos investigar cuando lleguemos a tu oficina. Vamos a necesitar entrar a algunos registros de nacimiento y archivos clasificados, si es necesario"-

-"Si tu lo dices"-

-"... Este dolor de cabeza me desconcentra"- comentó el menor, llevándose una mano a la sien.

-"Toma" - sacó una tira de aspirinas y una botella de agua -"Conozco ese dolor a diario"- El menor bebió y tragó con dolor la pastilla.

-"Bien, recapitulemos"- comenzó el moreno -"El corte de luz... eso no fue un accidente."

-"No, definitivamente no. Lamentablemente sucedió cuando yo me encontraba fuera."

-"... Planificado, definitivamente. La única persona, a demás de John y yo que nos encontrábamos en la casa era Kitty, nuestra ama de llaves."

-"No diré que es imposible que ella sea la responsable, puesto que ella es la única que pudo haber sido. Pero ella a trabajado para nuestra familia desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. A demás, su madre trabajó para nosotros antes que ella. No se supone que sea así. A demás, si la electricidad estaba cortada y las cámaras se desactivaron durante un minuto y medio, pudo haber entrado otra persona desde el exterior."-

-"Hechos, hermano. No se sintió ningún ruido desde fuera, a demás las alarmas no funcionan directamente desde la electricidad local. Ella tampoco comentó haber sentido ninguno dentro "-

-"¿Razones?-

-"Deberíamos interrogarla. Pero no creo que ella sea parte de esto, ella solo podría haber hecho un favor"

-"Así será en cuanto atemos los otros cabos. Continua"-

-"Bueno, la razón del corte de electricidad, evidencia algún 'daño', en este caso, el robo del libro de John"-

-"Eso es sumamente básico. ¿Planificar tanto por un mero libro?-

-"No seas ingenuo, no era 'solo un libro', es importante para John. Ellos lo saben... De ser cierto que Kitty hurtó el libro, eso explicaría su comportamiento. ¡Alejarme de John! ¡Claro!"- sus ojos brillaron.

-"Eres el centro del universo"-

-"No, pero sí de Jim Moriarty"-

-"El que asesinó a Carl..."

Pronto las puertas del Palacio de Buckingham se abrieron. Fueron rápidamente a la oficina de Mycroft. Era pequeña y acogedora. Prendieron el ordenador.

-"Si lo que me dices es verdad, lo cual no dudo, deberemos llamar a los agentes especiales que lo detengan"- habló el mayor, tomando su teléfono.

-"No creo que sea tan fácil. Si me confesó todo eso no se nos hará tan simple. Primero debemos cerciorarnos de que exista"-  
Mycroft intentó entrar a los certificados de nacimiento, pero su titulo no se lo permitió.  
-"Tendré que hacer algunas llamadas."- dijo apenado.

-"Tómate tu tiempo"- dijo desde un largo sillón a un extremo de la oficina, reviso nuevamente los archivos uno por uno"  
'Kitty Riley, 35 años, Hija única de Katherine Riley, no tiene padre, Nacida en Cambridge, criada en Londres'  
'Irene Adler, 32 años, Nacida en Nueva Jersey, arribó a Inglaterra a los 12 años, actriz y violinista, estudió en la 'Royal Academy of Music', graduada con honores, tomó un curso de pedagogía en La Universidad de Londres.'

Mycroft cortó la llamada y se volvió al ordenador. -"Al no ser una investigación oficial de 'la inteligencia británica', me ha costado conseguir el permiso, pero ya entré" -dijo orgulloso. A su lado se posicionó el menor. Tecleó 'Jim Moriarty, Londres', aparecieron 83 personas con ese nombre, pero ninguna coincidía con la fecha ni el lugar de nacimiento. Se miraron extrañados.

-"Quizás no es británico"- comentó el mayor-

-"Su acento y su forma de expresarse eran genuinas. Prueba con Sebastian Moran"- comentó un poco mal humorado, Sherlock.  
Teclearon 'Sebastian Moran, Liverpool'. 64 personas con ese nombre en toda Gran Bretaña, y uno que coincidía con la fecha y lugar.  
'Hombre, 16 años, antecedentes por: -'intento frustrado de alterar resultados de competencia regional de esgrima' - 'alteración de maquinaria escolar con intención de dañar a terceros' - 'Daño permanente a terceros' - 'Desorden del orden público' - 'vandalismo'. Sancionado a Servicio Militar obligatorio en sectores despoblados de la Nación - Se encuentra en reconocimiento de territorio en Irak.  
Nuevamente se volvieron a mirar, aún más extrañados.

-"Sherlock... esto es ridículo"- dijo su hermano, rascándose la cabeza, cansado.

-"¿No me crees?"- cuestionó, indignado.

-"No, no es eso"- se apresuró en aclarar -"Es que... lo que me dices... Te creo, pero esto no ayuda en nada. Es ridículo que primero Jim no exista y que segundo, Sebastian no se encuentre en el país"-

-"Debe tener contactos dentro del programa, debe haberse cambiado el nombre o algo así. No puede ser... que no exista"- sollozó el menor, cansado. Se había sentado en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-"Sherlock"- habló el mayor, colocando una mano en su hombro, como apoyo -"Deberíamos concentrarnos en el caso del instituto... Si el programa dice lo que dice, no podemos hacer mucho. Menos si no es una investigación oficial."- Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un leve movimiento de cabeza, suspiró cansado -"Ten por seguro que encontraremos a Jim, no descansaré hasta dar con él y su compañero"- Sherlock levantó su mirada asombrado.

-"Gracias Mycroft. Entonces..."

-"Entonces..."-

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en la Mansión Holmes interrogando a Kitty. La chica lloraba y se disculpaba a cada momento. Admitió que había robado el libro, pero solo lo había hecho porque Irene se lo había pedido. Kitty era una persona segura de sí misma, pero se había dejado seducir por los encantos de pelinegra, siendo manipulada y traicionando a la familia a la cual había trabajado toda su vida.  
Irene había llegado a la vida de los Holmes justo después del accidente de Carl, pero nadie vio el patrón. Ahora Irene ya no estaba en Londres, quizás ni siquiera en Inglaterra.  
Cuando terminaron el interrogatorio fueron directamente a Scotland Yard. Allí estaba la Sargento revolviendo papeles y junto a ella un hombre delgado.

-"Sargento Donovan"- saludó Mycroft, entrando a la oficina.

-"Hola hermanos Holmes. Él es el Detective Inspector Dimmock, él está a cargo del caso."- Saludó la chica, notoriamente satisfecha con el trabajo que llevaba hasta ahora.  
El DI saludó a ambos de la mano.

-"Gusto de conocerlos a ambos al fin."- comentó el hombre -"Es bueno tenerlos aquí. Hemos avanzado en la investigación y es gratificante saber que tú no tienes nada que ver"- dirigiéndose al menor. -"Esto es extra oficial. Pero según las declaraciones y las investigaciones; Sylvia Anderson solo fue el mensajero. A él le pagaron para hacer 'el trabajo'. Al principio no quiso hablar pero su padre es farmacéutico y corría el riesgo de perder su licencia. El caso es que Anderson si sentía rencor y se pusieron en contacto con él para realizar el trabajo. Pero él no sabe cómo se llama su 'jefe'. El chico pasará un par de años en la correccional después de esto"- explicó el DI.  
Ninguno de los Holmes pareció sorprendido. Agradecieron con cordialidad y se retiraron del cuartel.

John le había confesado sin temor alguno a su madre sus sentimientos. Fue un impulso.  
-"Hijo... entiendo que tus sentimientos puedan ser esos en este momento pero"- habló Ella aún desde su lugar.  
En ese momento, John calló en la cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

-"Madre yo..."-se apenó, se tapó su rostro avergonzado. Su madre caminó hasta él y lo abrazó, dándole pequeños besitos en su cabeza.

-"Entiendo hijo... tranquilo. ¿Y tus sentimientos son correspondidos?"- él asintió levemente. -"Entonces... estoy feliz por uds. Pero entiende también, que tus palabras son mayores y aún te queda mucho por vivir."- el siguió asintiendo sin poder ver a su madre a los ojos aún.

Entrada la tarde, Sherlock fue a visitar al castaño. Mycroft había vuelto a su respectivo trabajo y Ella había aprovechado de ir de compras.

Tocó tres veces la puerta y en unos momentos John la abrió, sorprendiéndose de su visita y su atuendo.  
Sherlock llevaba una sudadera roja un poco ancha y jeans apretados de igual tono y con botas sobre estos, a demás llevaba una cola de esponja muy mal hecha y unas pequeñas alitas pegadas a la sudadera.

-"No soy una persona con mucha imaginación. Me baso en hechos, no en suposiciones... Pero me vi a mi mismo reflejado, al fin en un ser mitológico. Este soy yo. Smaug"- estaba avergonzado de llevar esa vestimenta, pero se lo debía a su amigo.  
John solo pudo reír y Sherlock se avergonzó aún más.

-"Perdón, perdón... ¡pero te ves tan incómodo! Como si te obligaras a hacer algo que no querías"- reía más mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa y el más algo lo siguió.

-"Es porque realmente me obligué a hacerlo... pero no estoy del todo incómodo"- sonrió levemente el pelinegro.

-"Te ves muy bien, idiota"- dijo John, con sus mejillas rosadas. En la mañana había admitido, sin querer sus sentimientos frente a su madre y sabía que no podía decírselos directamente a su amigo, así que solamente intentaba no mirarlo fijamente, aunque le era muy difícil.

-"Vine a dejarte esto..."- dijo extendiendo un paquete envuelto en papel café. El más bajito lo recibió y lo abrió. Era una edición ilustrada de The Hobbit con una recopilación de distintos ilustradores como Alan Lee, John Howe y el mismo J.R.R. Tolkien. Sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa y felicidad.

-"Es hermoso, Sherlock"- Exclamó mientras pasaba página por página. Lo cerró y se abalanzó hacia su amigo, abrazándolo. Este le correspondió. -"No tenías porque..."- dijo, aún abrazados.

-"Si tenía. Me siento muy mal por el tuyo y sé que es invaluable, y te juro que lo encontraré, pero mientras eso no pase, espero esto alivie tu pérdida"-

-"Entonces gracias"-  
Se soltaron sin ninguno quererlo realmente. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

-"Ah... olvidaba decirte que el caso del colegio ya se aclaró. Para que sepas que a no estoy bajo sospecha..."- dijo Sherlock, quitándose la cola, le incomodaba un poco.

-"Oh... no me han llamado de la policía."-

-"Fuimos con Mycroft para allá y nos lo dijeron"-

-"Ah.l. Ya veo. Me alegro mucho."- El silencio incómodo continuaba. -"¿cómo te sientes?... me refiero... ya sabes..."-

-"Si... no, es decir... Bien. Estoy bien. Mejor, mucho mejor..."-

-"Eso está bien... ¿Quieres una taza de té?"- preguntó el mayor, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-"Claro, esto estaría perfecto"- dijo, tomándole la mano. John sonrió.

Se detuvo en mitad de la cocina y tomó la otra mano de Sherlock, sintió sus mejillas calentarse de golpe. Lo miró a los ojos y quedo allí un momento. El pelinegro se extrañó del acto pero mantuvo la mirada.  
John puso sus pies de puntita, acercándose a Sherlock y cerró sus ojos, inconscientemente Sherlock se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los del rubio y cerró sus ojos, se besaron suavemente, solo rosando sus labios, casi tímidamente. Al separarse, John bajo sus pies y volvió a mantener la mirada con Sherlock, ambos sonriendo con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

_"Sé que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no es necesario decirlo. No es necesario porque él, con tan solo mirarme lo sabe." _-Pensó John, aún tomado de las manos con el otro chico. -_"Este dragón me hará la vida imposible, y allí seguiré de todas maneras, porque esta es mi aventura, nuestra aventura"_-

¡OH DIOS! ¿que hice?  
Gracias por los favs y los follows y los reviews y también a aquellas personas que solo pasaron y leyeron el primer capítulo :)  
Este fic tuvo el efecto Bola de Nieve y fue de a poco creciendo inesperadamente.  
Espero comentarios con respecto a cómo quedó! Para mí es gratificante saber que piensan de esto (si se entienden las situaciones, la forma de escribir, etc) Como dije desde el principio, este ha sido mi primer fic y eso. OMG  
Gracias nuevamente el apoyo :) Son un amor. Insisto... quiero chocman xD  
Prometo algún capítulo como extra, así que atentos -si quieren, claro-

Muchos cariños y nos leemos pronto :)


	17. Encore

-"¡Sherlock! ¡Basta de tratar a la gente de 'Incompetentes'! Entiende que dañas sus sentimientos"- Le reprochó su novio, ahora de pie frente a él.

-"Pero lo son, me agota que sean así y si nadie se los dice, entonces lo hago yo. Les hago un favor"- dijo cruzado de brazos, sentado.

Ambos estaban en su primer año de universidad, John se había tomado un año para trabajar y así juntar dinero para sus estudios, a demás de asegurarse en qué quería estudiar. Eligio medicina y Sherlock Química. Arrendaban -en realidad la familia de Sherlock pagaba- un piso en pleno centro de Londres. Calle Baker 221B. Curiosamente la casera era la mismísima Ms. Hudson que ya se había jubilado.  
Iban a mitad del año y el rector de la universidad había mandado a llamar ya 3 veces a Sherlock por su mal comportamiento.  
Siempre era la misma discusión, a pesar de los cuatro años que llevaban juntos en una relación -dos años de 'amigos' y dos de relación seria y formal- siempre era lo mismo.

-"Por favor, trata de llevarte bien con ellos, no es necesario que se amen pero si, mínimo que puedan convivir. Y lo otro. Deja de seguirme cuando salgo con Greg."- ahora le lanzó una mirada amenazante -"Te lo digo en serio... ¿crees que no nos damos cuenta?"- se volvió a sentar en la mesita frente al sillón donde se encontraba el moreno, este bajó la mirada -"Te amo y lo sabes. Greg es un gran amigo, de ambos, pero tú no lo quieres admitir"- sonrió con nostalgia. Sherlock solo permaneció en silencio -"...bien. Creo que estudiaré un poco antes de irme a dormir. Tu debería dormir también. Mañana es el día."- le besó la mejilla y fue a la cocina a poner agua.

Ocho años desde que Carl falleció, Cuatro años desde Sherlock y John eran amigos, Tres y medio desde que recuperó la memoria, dos desde que eran pareja, cinco meses desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos e iniciado la universidad.  
Mycroft había ascendido bastante durante esos cuatro años en el gobierno británico. Ahora tenía acezo a otros programas del estado. La investigación con respecto a Sebastian Moran iba relativamente bien, 'supuestamente' continuaba en reconocimiento de territorio -Los archivos indicaban que efectivamente si era él, las fotografías de ingreso, las huellas digitales, todo; hasta que, un año después de 'En caso McTavish', se extiende un certificado de Defunción -a demás de portadas en los diarios 'Fallecen 6 militares cumpliendo su deber, entre ellos un menor de edad que cumplía servicio obligatorio'-. Allí todas las pistas se terminaron de esfumar.  
De la familia 'Moriarty', se sabía que ahora residían en Belfast y que el mayor, 'James Moriarty', estaba internado en una clínica psiquiátrica y habían cambiado su nombre para que la familia no perdiera su reputación. 'Richard Brooks' era su nombre legal ahora.  
En efecto, al momento de saberlo -medio año después de la muerte de Moran- Los hermanos Holmes viajaron a Belfast. Entraron en nombre de la corona y el servicio secreto Británico. Allí lo vieron en una sala de aislamiento por mal comportamiento. Sufría crisis de esquizofrenia y epilepsia. Para la sorpresa de todos, llevaba registro de estar internado desde hace ocho años. En el diagnostico decía que 'Había quedado en shock tras la muerte de su hermanastro menor'.  
Ese día, Sherlock se acercó a la pequeña ventanilla que daba a la sala acolchada, allí estaba James 'Richard' Moriarty, atado con una camisa de fuerza y acostado mirando al techo, por el movimiento de su garganta, Sherlock dedujo que tarareaba algo. Se notaba ausente. No cabían dudas, ese era Jim.

Sin duda alguna, Mycroft le creía a su hermano y a su amigo. Moriarty y Moran habían estado allí aunque los hechos digan lo contrario. Y así quedará, en la memoria de todos.  
Y, en cuanto a Irene, la atractiva profesora de violín. Siguieron su rastro desde el aeropuerto, había viajado a Marruecos y luego a Italia. Se sabe que se casó con 'Godfrey Norton', dueño de grandes terrenos agrícolas en Italia. Desde allí se le perdió el rastro, ambos desaparecieron.

-"Sherlock"- le habló -"Sherlock"- le volvió a llamar -"¡Hey!- alzó la voz al notar que su novio no reaccionaba.

-"¿Si?"- habló sin mucho interés. Había vuelto a encerrarse en su 'Palacio Mental', últimamente lo hacía inconscientemente.

-"Son las una de la madrugada"- dijo acercándose a él y tomándole la mano para alzarlo -"Vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar"- Ambos habían crecido un poco más, obviamente. Pero John quedó notoriamente más bajito que su novio. Sherlock se levantó por inercia, no estaba realmente consiente, aún flotaba. John lo llevó a la cama que compartían y lo acostó, le quitó los zapatos y lo atrajo a él colocándole la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo de forma protectora. John no se durmió hasta que su novio cerró los ojos y su respiración se relajó. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo se había dormido.

Había llegado el gran día. Ese viernes en la noche al fin Sherlock, después de años tocando violín y haber dejado las clases, después de traumas y decepciones al fin iba a tener su concierto.  
Sería en el Savoy a las 19hrs. Molly, la pequeña y tímida ex-compañera de instituto se había convertido en una -sorpresivamente- increíble Pianista, y ella lo acompañaría en el escenario. Lo habían alquilado solo para ellos. Estarían los familiares de ambos a demás de Ms. Hudson y Greg. Luego irían a cenar a un restaurant italiano llamado Angelo's.

La mañana de ese viernes, ambos tenían clase juntos, habían tomado esa materia juntos para poder compartir más tiempo entre ellos, más ahora que John trabajaba los fines de semana, a pesar de que Sherlock le insistía en que no era necesario. John se levantó, como siempre, antes que el más alto. Sherlock, a pesar de que dormía poco, cuando lo hacía, lo hacía profundamente y le costaba levantarse. Así que, como todas las mañanas, el rubio preparaba el desayuno, su novio aparecía envuelto en la sabana, desayunaban y Sherlock, en un dos por tres estaba listo para partir. Esa mañana fue normal, cotidiana. En la universidad disimulaban su relación, más que nada para no llamar la atención; cuando les preguntaban el porqué andaba siempre juntos, ellos respondían que eran los mejores amigos desde hace años. Su rutina continuaba con el almuerzo en el casino de la universidad y luego volvían al 221B. A eso ya les daban las 15hrs.  
John bostezó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta al entrar al piso. Caminó a la cocina y colocó agua a hervir y luego fue a la habitación. Sherlock colgó su abrigo tras la puerta y se quedó con la bufanda, prendió el calefactor -la chimenea daba un hermoso toque al piso-.

-"¿A qué hora debemos estar allá?"- preguntó el rubio, entrando al estar, viendo a Sherlock de pié frente a la ventana.

-"18:30"- respondió.

Así eran sus vidas. Compartían todo, muchas veces hasta esos silencios eran más enriquecedores que los gritos de adoración que otras parejas se daban.

-"Mycroft los pasará a recoger"- dijo el pelinegro aún sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

-"Oh, vaya. De acuerdo. Llamaré a mi madre para que esté lista entonces. Nosotros nos íbamos a encontrar allá"- comentó desde la cocina, preparando Té.

A las 16:30hrs John vio a Sherlock irse en un automóvil negro desde la puerta de su hogar.  
Él se fue a bañar y cambiar de ropa. Se colocó un traje de corte inglés grisáceo con lineas negras y camisa gris perla de cuello estilo mandarín. Se colocó del perfume que había recibido par la última navidad -lo usaba solo en ocasiones especiales- y su anillo de 'compromiso'. Lo miró al colocárselo y recordó esa noche en París mientras la nieve caía sobre sus hombros hace cinco meses atrás, en año nuevo. Sonrió al verse a sí mismo llorando y gritándole un _"Por supuesto, Sherlock Holmes"_.  
A las 18:15, sonó su teléfono, era un mensaje de Mycroft. Estaba en la entrada esperándolo. Entró al auto negro y allí estaban su madre y su hermana, ambas muy elegantes también, y Mycroft. 18:30 hrs y entraban al Savoy. En el Lodge se encontraban los padres de Sherlock; Oliver y Jean Holmes; _" Definitivamente, la familia más imponente que he tenido la dicha de conocer"_, los describió Ella. La familia Watson y Holmes se habían conocido al finalizar el año de 'El caso McTavish', durante una fiesta que decidieron dar los Holmes en su mansión. Desde entonces, habían mantenido cierto contacto ya que sus hijos mantenían una estrecha amistad. Allí también Ms. Hudson que había decidido llegar por su cuenta y Greg, con un traje negro clásico, camisa blanca y corbatín de moño negro.

Todos entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. En el escenario había un gran y brillante piano de cola y junto a él un atril con partituras.

Detrás del escenario se encontraba Molly bebiendo un poco de té, relajada. Hacía más o menos diez minutos que no vía a Sherlock.  
Este, por su parte, había recibido un mensaje de texto. 'Palco Queen*, ahora mismo. IA'. Y allí estaba ella, con su cabello -ahora más largo- recogido, sus hermosos y grandes ojos delineados de negro y sus distinguidos labios rojos. Llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus hombros. Ella lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Cariño... has crecido mucho"- pronunció la mujer, ahora más baja que él.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó... inspeccionando cada detalle de la mujer.

-"No iba a perderme tu espectáculo, Sherlock"- Sonrió.

-"¿Está también él aquí?"- preguntó fríamente.

-"...No"- respondió la mujer, extendiéndole un paquete. Él lo tomo y lo abrió. Era el libro de John, "El Hobbit", con la dedicatoria de su padre y las lágrimas de John aún en él. Intacto. Tal como hace cuatro años atrás. -"Felicidades por tu concierto... me quedaré a escucharlo."- Dijo la mujer, sentándose. Desde allí se podía ver todo el teatro, el escenario iluminado y las butacas ocupadas por los amigos y familiares.

-"¿Vienes por tu perdón?"- Preguntó Sherlock, indicando el libro.

-"Mas bien vengo por una reconciliación"-

-"Es lo mismo"-

-"Conmigo misma"- aclaró ella. Sonriendo.

-"Ya veo... Espero lo hayas logrado. Disfruta el Show."- Sherlock, sin criticar y calmado se retiró del palco, dejando a la mujer sola.

Corrió de vuelta tras bambalinas, guardó el libro y esperó a que las luces indicaran que ya era hora del show. Las luces parpadearon dos veces y luego se apagaron definitivamente, de apoco, una tenue luz se encendió sobre el atril y el piano. Caminaron Molly y él tomados del brazo y saludaron al público. Allí estaba la chica, la pequeña y tímida Molly con un vestido rosado palo de rosa, amplio sin hombros, solo dos cintas que caían por ellos; su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo alta y zapatos bajos, se sentó frente al piano. Y él, joven alto y pálido, con risos negros como el petróleo, sus ojos se veían casi transparentes con esa luz y utilizando un tuxedo negro se posicionó frente al atril, colocó su violín bajo el hueco del cuello, al alzarlo en su dedo brilló la pequeña y simple argolla dorada que significaba la ilusión, una esperanza. Le dio una mirada confidente a John, y aunque apenas se notaba, le sonrió, se sonrieron. Con la mano derecha tomó el arco y lo acercó al violín para hacer sonar la primera nota, la primera cuerda y al mover su muñeca, el sonido llenó en el Gran Teatro Savoy. La esencia, el alma y el espíritu quedaron plasmados allí esa noche, con la misma intensidad que queda en las noches de pasión junto a su novio, de otra manera, pero expuesto y a la vez imponente.

* * *

*No conozco el Savoy, así que inventé eso.  
Es Savoy es un teatro muy conocido en Inglaterra.

Lo prometido es deuda... La verdad, quedé contenta con esto. Soy horrible dando finales, lo sé.  
De todas maneras, gracias.  
Cariños :)


End file.
